Red Wolf
by BountyRook
Summary: A lone wolf has arrived at Koryou High and has wasted no time sinking his fangs into Ragnarok all in the name of revenge and will not stop until every last one of them is a bloody mess. Unfortunately his quest for vengeance will attract all kinds of people good or bad and force him to join the pack or continue to stand alone. Had to step it up the rating to M for certain parts.
1. Chapter 1

**Red Wolf**

 **AN: This story was inspired by Thatdude2106's Old Habits Die Hard. An interesting read for me as far as I'm concerned. However this one may be a bit more violent thanks to the OC and his style of fighting.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple or Virtua Fighter.**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Walking down the hallway was Tsukuba Saijo, vice president of Koryou High School's Karate Club and member of the delinquent gang Ragnarok and he was annoyed. Why? Because he had wasted his time earlier fighting Kenichi Shirahama and just when he expected a challenge all he got was an easy fight.

Earlier at the Karate Club he had seen Shirahama manage to defeat Daimunji even when it is an infringement of the rules that made Shirahama still lose. Daimunji was a weakling with large muscles, but Shirahama was even weaker than him but still in a week's time he managed to get strong enough to defeat the muscle bound idiot which is a huge accomplishment. Shirahama displayed incredible footwork and good reflexes during the fight. That made the vice president of the Karate Club to find out for himself whether the guy was really strong or it was just a fluke. And with what he'd seen it seemed to be the latter. After he was done with him he had returned to his gang leader to report how much of a waste of time Shirahama was and then he got another target to recruit.

Now he had just finished beating up the new target who was supposed judo prodigy and was returning back in a foul mood.

' _What a waste of my time! A total weakling.'_ Tsukuba thought as he continued walking down the hallway.

"Tsukuba Saijo." Tsukuba's thoughts were interrupted as he looked behind him to see a freshman student he hadn't seen before walking towards him. He was 5'10" in height with an athletic frame, had red feral hair, with blood red eyes to match and he wore a red jacket over his school uniform.

"Yeah…you want something?" Tsukuba growled.

"Yeah…you to be my messenger boy to those shitheads at Ragnarok." The feral looking person said as he removed his jacket, dropped it on the floor and got into a kickboxing stance with both hands up, chin tucked and moving his head.

"Oh really? Like you can actually take me on?" Tsukuba smirks, "But I can see that you're strong and I want to fight strong people." Tsukuba raises up his arms and begins to bounce on the balls of his feet. "So don't disappoint me."

The feral looking redhead watched his opponent charge at him and throw a straight. He responds with his own strike.

A cracking sound fills the air as spit and blood flies out of Tsukuba's mouth and he's rolling on the floor for a moment before stopping. He clutches the side of his head, confused at what happened. One second he was charging at the redhead and throwing a punch, the next he's cracked in the head and sent rolling on the floor. Tsukuba raises his head to stare at the redhead, who is standing calmly with a disappointed expression.

"If a weakling like you is part of Ragnarok then I guess the rest are just as pathetic." The redhead said. "Get up!"

Tsukuba's eyes narrow in anger at the insult. He stands up getting back into his stance.

"I'll show you who's a weakling."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Tsukuba charges towards the redhead with the freshman responding in kind. He spins on his heel to throw a roundhouse kick. The redhead catches it and then counters with a right hook followed by a left hook knocking Tsukuba backwards. The sports karate fighter manages to maintain his balance and charges once more and the redhead ducks under the punch thrown and attacks with a blast double leg takedown and dumping his opponent on his back.

Wasting no time the redhead mounts Tsukuba and proceeds to rain elbows and punches on his opponent's face with savagery. With one last punch the redhead knocks out Tsukuba whose face is barely recognizable as it's all bloodied up, full of numerous cuts and swelling. He gets up and looks at his unconscious opponent one last time before stomping on his face for good measure and was satisfied at the sound of bones crushing.

' _Ragnarok! You're now on notice as the Red Wolf is on the hunt for your fucking souls!'_

The redhead turned around and went to pick up his red jacket and puts it on as he walks away from his handiwork. Whether that punk from Ragnarok lived or died didn't matter to him as the rest were going to share his fate. Unknown to him there had been a spectator who had seen the fight and it was going to actually get him the attention he wanted.

…

"So Tsukuba was defeated. The question is who?" A pretty girl with short red hair that is mostly hidden by a green beret and emerald eyes. She's also wearing a red top and blue jeans with one side ripped to show one of her legs.

"He was beaten by a recent transfer student from the United States named Jake Enji Lewis, Kisara, but he prefers to be just called "Red". A person named Shiratori answered. "Worse he beat Tsukuba into a coma."

That got Kisara smirking in excitement before she destroys a cement brick with a high kick. "Is that right? Interesting."

"Do you want me to send _them_?"

"Go ahead, I want to see how good this Red really is."

 _ **Next Day…**_

"Huh? Tsukuba-sempai was defeated?!" Kenichi exclaimed as he stares at the school paper article with wide eyes. After getting beaten by him, Kenichi had gone back to Ryozanpaku to train some more so as to defeat him this time. But by the time he came back today he sees that Tsukuba was already defeated.

An evil laughter makes him turns his head to see Nijiima with a devious smirk.

"Oh he wasn't just defeated, he was thoroughly annihilated that he's in a coma right now." The alien looking classmate of Kenichi said.

"He's in a coma?!" Kenichi gasped in shock. Miu too was surprised by the brutality of whoever beat the senior student into a coma.

"Who did it?" she asked.

"Jake Enji Lewis. The redhead that transferred to our class from America." Nijiima answered, "Saw him beat Tsukuba-sempai with my own eyes. Seemed to have a bone to pick with him too with the way he confronted him before beating him like a drum."

Miu and Kenichi's eyes widen in realization. The American transfer student who preferred to be called "Red" who seemed to be anti-social with the way he introduced himself to the class and how he acted to everyone.

 _Flashback…_

" _Hello class we have a transfer student joining us today from the USA…so please try to make him feel welcome." The teacher for Class 1A announced before he signaled for said student to enter. The class watched as a young man standing at 5'10" in height with an athletic frame, light skin, crimson red hair that reached his shoulders, and blood red eyes wearing the Koryou High School uniform walked into class with his hands in his pocket. The student's face had a feral look to it as he stared blankly at the class and then sighed._

" _Go on. Introduce yourself."_

" _Fine…name's Jake Enji Lewis but I'd rather be called "Red". I'd like to say that it's nice to meet you all but I'll be lying. So I'll make it easy for us: Stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours."_

 _That got most of the students sweat dropping at his broody introduction. A blonde girl with glasses named Miu however looked at him critically. She could tell that this Red was holding back a lot of power and rage, just waiting for a chance to let it out._

 _Red then got assigned to seat behind her friend Kenichi Shirahama._

 _At lunch time most of the other students in class avoided the redheaded transfer student which he didn't seem to care about. Then Kenichi came to him and tried to interact with him but he was outright ignored by the American. Kenichi sighed in surrender and left him alone._

 _Flashback End…_

Miu however had suspected that there was more to Red than what he allowed people to see when they first saw him and now it seemed she was right after all. He was definitely very dangerous if what he did to Tsukuba was any indication of that.

"I don't understand. Why did Red fight Tsukuba?" Kenichi asked not understanding at all.

Nijiima sighs. "From the way he confronted Tsukuba it seemed that he has a bone to pick with Ragnarok. As for why I can't say as no one has dared to go after them."

"Why would Red go after Ragnarok?" Miu asked.

"Like I said I have no idea. But he did tell Tsukuba that he wanted to send a message to them through him since Tsukuba works as a recruiter for Ragnarok." Nijiima said and then smirked, "And it looks like they got the message alright. The Technique Trio have been sent after Red. Koga the Kicker, Ukita the Thrower, and Takeda the Puncher are the strongest trio in Kisara's gang. Red doesn't stand a chance!"

"I have to warn Red!" Kenichi said in panic.

"Kenichi!" Miu tried to stop him but he was already gone.

…

Jake Enji Lewis or Red like he preferred was sitting at his desk in boredom as usual. Ever since he transferred to Koryou High School he'd been bored out of his mind but he knew that he had to go through with it as his _big sister_ wanted him to do something better with his life. He also didn't socialize with anyone as he wasn't here to make any friends even though his _big sister_ insisted that he did so. He also had a reason for picking this school though and it was a personal one.

"Red!"

He is snapped from his thoughts as someone comes running into the classroom. And it was Kenichi Shirahama.

"Yes? What do you want Kenichi?" Red asked in annoyance as he was in no mood to make friends.

Kenichi frantically grabs the table. "Red, they are coming for you."

"Who is?"

"It is Ragnarok's Technique Trio."

"Is that right?" Red has a wolf's grin on his face which scares Kenichi. "That's good to hear."

"Are you crazy?!" Kenichi exclaimed in shock, "You need to run away!"

Red tilts his head as he stares blankly at Kenichi. "And why the hell should I do that?"

"Because Ragnarok is aiming to beat you up for what you did to Tsukuba sempai. The Technique Trio is a strong group of fighters that were sent to do just that." Kenichi explained.

"And I'll just send them to the ICU like I did that Tsukuba punk." Red said nonchalantly.

Kenichi face desks. Then he lifts his head up quickly. "Aren't you worried?"

Red shrugs and turns his head to stare out the window. "I've met worse people. A bunch of delinquents are nothing compared to them." He then faces Kenichi with eyes full of anger. "Besides I have a bone to pick with that group of delinquents so let them come."

Kenichi looks at the American wondering what Ragnarok did to make Red want to go after them. Then the bell for homeroom rings as the rest of his classmates arrive.

"Thank you for the heads up anyways Kenichi." Red said. "Now leave me alone."

Kenichi looks on in sadness as he sees the look of sadness, loneliness and anger in Red's eyes before he goes back to his seat.

…

A tall muscular boy with short hair slams his opponent down onto the ground. A groan comes from the downed boy before he passes out. He looks up to see his more athletic companion with silver hair in a ponytail finish dealing with his own opponents with punches just like a boxer. The guy seems to be bored as he chews on a blade of grass without a care in the world.

"I can't believe that Kisara is sending us to deal with some freshman." The taller boy grumbled.

His companion shrugs. "Well this freshman beat Tsukuba into a coma. That should tell you something, Ukita."

"Yeah right, Takeda." Ukita scoffed. "Tsukuba is a weakling. I never liked the fool at all."

"Well maybe you can thank this Red guy when we meet him." Takeda said in amusement, only to get an annoyed expression from Ukita. Then the boxer turns around to look at a younger boy beating up another person. "Alright! No more playing around Koga, it is time to go."

…

Red was walking down the street in a red tracksuit, white MMA gloves and trainers. The redhead just wanted to get home, eat supper, do whatever homework he got and go to bed after some training. Also he had Ragnarok in his mind as he now has their attention thanks to the beating he put on Tsukuba and they've sent their Technique Trio after him. The name itself sounded corny to him.

' _Looks like things are starting to heat up now. Time to up my training.'_ He thought.

"Red? Is that you?" asks a familiar voice. Broken out of his thoughts, the redhead looks up and sees Kenichi and Miu both in casual clothing of their own. He sighed in annoyance at meeting his classmates here. That Miu girl though was getting his instincts going haywire. He could tell that this girl was very strong and while he wouldn't mind fighting her, he wasn't in the mood for that right now.

"Kenichi…fancy meeting you here. Miu too."

"I see that you like working out." Miu deadpanned.

"Yeah…It's one of the few things I can do to relieve myself of boredom." Red replied with a yawn, "Or DO YOU have a problem with that?"

"And why would I have a problem with that?"

"Um please don't fight you two…" Kenichi interrupted while walking between them.

"Whatever…See you two tomorrow." Red said as he turned around, only to find a group of delinquents in the way.

"What are you three doing?" Kenichi, Miu and Red turn to the one who talked who was a short kid a year or two younger than them. The kid immediately locks eyes onto Miu. His eyes staring at her figure.

"Eyes on her face kid." Red deadpanned. "Ignore the huge rack she has."

"Hey!" Miu throws up her hands over her breasts. "They are not large!"

"Actually they are." Red said.

"No one asked for your opinion!"

"Like I care about your opinion."

"The guy's right. Your breasts are large." The kid interrupted, "Anyways, name's Koga, Koga the Kicker from Ragnarok. Why don't you leave behind this weakling and hang with me?"

Miu's eyes narrow in anger. "No thanks, I much rather hang out with Kenichi."

"Koga of the Technique Trio, huh?" Red smirks as his expression turns serious, "So Kenichi wasn't bullshitting me after all. Though Ragnarok must be pretty pathetic to have a brat like you in their ranks."

Koga scowls at Red. "And who the hell are you?"

"The one your boss sent after…Red." The redhead replied while spreading his arms out. "Well congrats for finding me."

"So you're the guy that beat the crap out of Tsukuba?" Koga smirked, "Thanks for that by the way. Never liked the weakling anyways."

"I wanted to kill him to be honest but a coma was a much better alternative just to send my message to you fuckers at Ragnarok." Red shrugged, "And now I'll get to do it to you too."

Koga laughs, "Hahaha! That's rich! Ok boys, take care of the boy and girl while I beat up their friend here." The delinquents surround Miu and Kenichi. Red glanced at them before focusing on Koga and blocking a kick from said person.

"You don't have time to worry about them." Koga said.

Red scoffed as he got into his stance. "What makes you think I am worried? I could care less about them."

Koga smirks as he leaps forward launching a barrage of kicks. Red blocks the first three and catches the fourth kick surprising Koga and sweeps the other leg from under him. Red attempts to stomp on Koga but the kid quickly springs back to his feet. Red quickly closes the distance throwing a flurry of punches. Koga dodges the punches and creates space to launch a kick at Red's face but the American blocks it in time.

Koga rushes in with another kick but this time Red catches the kick and drives in with a single leg takedown putting Koga on the floor. The American quickly gets the mount and begins to rain down elbows on his smaller opponent. Koga covered up while trying to get out from under him but Red maintained his position and continued his attack. Red keeps up his ground and pound, adding punches and hammer fists. A punch gets through Koga's guard and Red capitalizes with a vicious barrage of punches and elbows which turns Koga's face into a bloody mess, making Red become bloodthirsty and increasing the tempo of his attack and forcing Koga to turn over and giving his opponent his back. Red maintains back mount and continues raining down punches on Koga's head until the boy goes limp.

Noticing his opponent being unconscious, Red gets up as his bloodlust dissipates and then turns the body over with his foot. He also turned to see Kenichi knock a delinquent out with a punch while Miu slams the last delinquent to the ground. Kenichi was a little winded while Miu wasn't even tired at all. They looked at Red and the unconscious and bloodied Koga. Kenichi gasped at the sight while Miu's eyes widened in shock before frowning at Red.

"What?" Red asked nonchalantly.

"Y-You…y-you killed him!?" Kenichi blurted out.

"Hmph! I wish I did. He's still breathing." Red kicked the unconscious Koga who began to groan in pain. "See…he's still alive."

Kenichi sighed in relief. "That's good to hear."

"Good to hear? Are you actually happy that this brat's alive?!"

"Y-yeah. There's no need to kill them."

"Exactly. Martial arts isn't all for killing but for self-defense." Miu added.

Red scoffed at the pair and folded his arms across his chest. "Yeah…Keep saying that and see how long you'll last."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Miu snapped, "You can't just go around beating everyone that attacks you to death!"

"Not everyone can be dealt with just by beating them. Those ones you have to put down permanently or they'll return to make your life hell." Red said, "And that's what is needed for these bastards from Ragnarok. Now if you'd excuse me, I have to get home, eat dinner and sleep!"

With that Red turned around and made his way back home leaving his two classmates and a group of unconscious delinquents. Kenichi was glad that Red didn't kill Koga but he was shocked that the American would rather kill those who attacked him than just defend himself. Miu frowned at not just Red's words but also his fighting style which she managed to get glimpses of while she and Kenichi took care of the delinquents but not enough to get a definite answer.

* * *

 **End Chapter…**

 **Read & Review. Leave suggestions too and ideas to make this story better. Just no mindless flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Red Wolf**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Red was up early performing sit-ups, pushups and shadow boxing. He's not exactly a fan of training but he does it anyways as he sees it as a necessity and also because his big sister beat it into his skull to keep himself in top physical condition. Another thing is that since he's more or less declared war on Ragnarok he needs to be on top and on point in order to deal with them. He's taken down two minor members and there are still the higher ups so there was no time to slack off, not like he ever did to begin with. After his morning exercise Red went to the bathroom for a shower and brushing his teeth. Then he dressed up and had his breakfast. When he was done he left his apartment for another boring day of school.

…

"So Koga got defeated." Kisara said as she shattered a brick with a kick. "He's lucky that he's in the hospital and not getting his ass beat for losing."

"I guess this means that Shirahama is not a weakling like we thought." Ukita said.

"Maybe…but the fact that he was beaten to a pulp seems more like Red's MO than him." Takeda added.

"Maybe so." grumbles Kisara. It seemed like Shirahama Kenichi got much stronger to be able to defeat Koga, however there was still the fact that Koga was beaten to a bloody pulp just like Tsukuba was and like Takeda said it was more like this Red's MO.

"Well then you two go after Kenichi and Red." Kisara said to Takeda and Ukita.

"How about I deal with this Red guy instead?" An arrogant male voice spoke up. Everyone turns around to see a muscular young man wearing a trench coat walk into the room. Takeda and Ukita's eyes narrow in annoyance at this person. Shiratori frowns at him, not liking the way he arrogantly strolled into Kisara's base. The person was Shinnosuke Tsuji, another member of Ragnarok and part of Kisara's gang. "Besides based on what I've been hearing about him I'd say that he's stronger than Shirahama."

"Is that right?" Kisara smirks, "Whatever. Go have your fun with Red, Shinnosuke." She turns to Ukita and Takeda. "Change of plans. You two handle Shirahama."

Shinnosuke leaves the room with a confident smirk on his face.

…

It was lunch time and Red had already gotten his lunch long ago. Good old Yakisoba bread which he had taken a liking to ever since he came to Japan. After getting his lunch he went to the rooftops to have enjoy his lunch. Fortunately for him no one was up there so he got to enjoy his lunch. Unfortunately he got interrupted by people showing up and they were Kenichi and Miu. Great…

"So this is where you're hiding Red?" Kenichi asked while sitting down with his bento box lunch. Miu just gave Red a blank look though the redhead could tell that she was looking for something from him. What was it though he wondered?

"I only came here to enjoy my lunch in peace. Can't do that in a room full of shouting retards and morons who only cause pandemonium." Red said with a sigh, "And now I can't enjoy my alone time with you two here."

"What's wrong with having lunch with others Red?" Kenichi asked.

"That is for if you have friends or family. Not for random strangers or people who do not want to make friends." Red replied.

"And why don't you want to make friends?" Miu asked with suspicion.

"Because I don't want to and have no interest in doing so. Simple as that." Red answered before eating his lunch in haste. When he was done he got up from the floor and was going towards the door.

"Hey Red! Why the rush?!" Kenichi asked.

The redhead turned around and sneered, "Because I can see that you still want to make friends with me even after I made it clear to you that I don't want to! Get it through your thick skull already and leave me alone!" Red then spun on his heels, opened the door and ran out in anger leaving two stunned classmates behind.

' _I don't get why he's still trying to be friends with me. The path I'm going down is one that he's not ready to follow and I'd like it to stay that way.'_ Red thought.

After Red had left, Kenichi and Miu looked on at the door in silence.

"I don't understand. Why's Red refusing to make friends with anyone?" Kenichi spoke up.

"Because he doesn't want any friends." Miu deadpanned, "Besides I don't like him…Something about him just rubs me the wrong way. He's not someone you should be hanging around with anyways."

"You're wrong Miu…Somehow deep down I think Red's actually a good person. It's more like he's angry at the world and just lashes out for some reason I can't say." Kenichi said, "After I warned him about the Technique Trio, I saw sadness, loneliness and anger in his eyes."

"Really?" Miu asked, "And I take it that Ragnarok is the cause of this?"

"Yes. It does…" Kenichi continued, "And I have a bad feeling that it's only going to get worse."

…

After class Red was back on the roof, leaning on the fence and staring at the clouds as he didn't want to go home yet. He was still trying to shake off some bad memories that still continued to plague him and also got him to become a lone wolf.

"Sasuke…Kagami…Yoroi…" He muttered sadly as he continued staring at the sky. "If only I had arrived sooner…"

"Hey Red! I had a feeling you'd be here!"

Red sneered as he looked down to see Kenichi walking towards him.

"What part of 'I don't want to be friends with you!' do you not understand? Please tell me what it is so I can help you get the point!"

"Those names…Sasuke, Kagami and Yoroi…are they names of people you know?" Kenichi asked as he ignored the American's sneer.

"What's it to you Shirahama?"

"I heard you muttering out their names sadly so…"

"Now you're eavesdropping? Didn't your parents teach you not to do that?"

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop on you Red. I just happened to hear you muttering to yourself as I came up here."

"Which is more or less the same thing he was complaining about Shirahama." A new voice said. Red and Kenichi turned towards to the door to see two guys walk in.

"And you are?" Red asked nonchalantly.

"Name's Takeda and the big guy beside me is Ukita." Takeda answered before facing Kenichi, "We've been looking all over for you Shirahama."

"Takeda and Ukita?! As in Takeda the Puncher and Ukita the Thrower!?" Kenichi said in panic.

"So you're from Ragnarok…Nice of you two to show up." Red said, now with a wolfish grin on his face, disturbing Kenichi, Takeda and Ukita. "You sure took your sweet time too. You trying to delay your trip to the ICU?"

"And who would you be?" Takeda asked the redhead.

"The name's Red." Red introduced himself getting wide eyes from the two delinquents, "And I'm the one who put Tsukuba and Koga in the ICU."

"Really? We weren't expecting to find you here, but that makes it all interesting." Takeda said.

"So this is the guy who beat Tsukuba and Koga?" Ukita asked in annoyance. "He doesn't look like much."

"Is that right 'Mr. Big for Nothing'? 'Cos where I'm standing it looks like you're compensating for something you lack with your size. Most likely your low IQ." Red countered and pissing off Ukita.

"Takeda, Shirahama's yours! I want to teach this punk a lesson." Ukita said as he walked towards Red.

"Whatever. Go have your fun with him." Takeda said before turning to Kenichi, "Looks like it's you and me now..."

…

Ukita rushed towards Red and tried to grab him only to have his hands slapped away by the American and got drilled in the face by a straight punch causing Ukita to stagger back. He recovered from the blow and saw Red motioning to him to "Bring it!" with both hands. Ukita rushed at Red and threw a haymaker. Red moved his head slightly to dodge the wild strike and grabbed Ukita's wrist and went for a Judo ippon seoi. Unknown to him, Ukita is a black belt in Judo and he recognized the throw and defended against it and then tried to lift Red up. Red kept himself grounded and then went for an osoto gari but the judoka defended against that too and both ended up in over/under clinch.

"So you're a judoka too huh?" Ukita asked with a grin, slightly impressed at the redhead's judo throw attempts.

"Nope, but I do know some judo throws thanks to my teacher." Red answered. _'Well that makes the clinch out of the question with him.'_

Ukita then attempted a hip throw but Red defended and then broke off the clinch. The judoka tried to grab the American again but got clipped by a right uppercut~ left hook combo staggering him and making him step back. Red followed up with a left body blow~ right head kick combo that sent his opponent stumbling back towards the fence. Smelling blood Red charged in and unloaded with a barrage of punches and elbow strikes. Ukita tried covering up, fighting back and attempting to grab his opponent but Red avoided his return fire and shrugged off his attempts while continuing his assault. Ukita tried to weather the storm and clinch but was getting nowhere. Another desperate clinch attempt from Ukita lands him in a tight standing guillotine. He tries to wiggle his way out but Red pins him along the fence and lifts him off the ground. Ukita continues to struggle while Red tightens the submission hold before Ukita finally goes limp and some bones were heard cracking, much to Red's satisfaction before the redhead mercifully lets his opponent drop like a sack of potatoes and at the same time he saw Kenichi finish beating Takeda down after using some Muay Thai leg kicks on the boxer's legs, making Red slightly impressed. Of course Kenichi had taken a beating too due to the bruises on him mostly from the boxer's punches.

"Not bad Shirahama…You at least know how to fight properly. Though I can tell that you're still wet behind the ears but that can be fixed." Red commented.

"Wow thanks and…Oh Kami!" Kenichi began before paling when he saw an unmoving Ukita on the floor in front of Red. "Red! Did you kill him?!"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Red said as he nudged the unconscious body and saw the guy's chest going up and down. "Kuso…He's still alive?!"

Kenichi sighed in relief that Ukita was still alive. After seeing Red's handiwork on Koga, he feared that he'd attempt to kill another one. Then he paled when he saw Red put a foot on Ukita's neck.

"Red! What are you doing?!"

"What do you think? I'm finishing what I started."

Red began crushing the unconscious delinquent's throat with his feet. However before he could finish it he was pushed back by someone and that someone was Kenichi himself who was not looking happy at all.

"What do you think you're doing Shirahama?" Red asked coldly.

"Stopping you from murdering someone in cold blood." Kenichi answered sharply.

Red scoffed in reply, "Like these two wouldn't have done the same to you huh? In case you have forgotten these two are part of Ragnarok, the same gang that have more or less done what I'm doing."

"It still doesn't give you the right to kill them." Kenichi argued.

"Just like they don't have the right to do the same." Red countered.

"Not everybody is as bad as you think they are Red. And no one is beyond redemption either." Kenichi continued.

Red sighed in annoyance, "I don't have time to argue ideals with you! You think you can redeem them then go ahead…just don't blame me when they turn on your naïve ass!" He then went to pick up his backpack from the floor and made his way to the exit, but before leaving he looked over his shoulder at Kenichi.

"The world isn't black and white as you think, Shirahama." Red stated before finally leaving the rooftops.

…

Shinnosuke leans against the wall outside Koryou High School. With him are three other delinquents with him, with two of them that have been with him since the very beginning. He quit going to school several years ago to chase his dream of creating the strongest gang of fighters. It is for that dream that he is on school grounds right now as this Red guy seemed to be a strong fighter and one he'd want to get to join his gang. Shinnosuke only wanted strong fighters in his gang while Kisara will let any old weakling join her. As if a woman can ever understand a man's dream of freedom.

"Boss, there he is." One of Shinnosuke's friends alerted him.

A wide smirk appears on Shinnosuke's face as he saw a male redhead in the school uniform and with a backpack walk out of the school. He pushes off the wall and waits in the middle of the sidewalk.

' _No wonder Tsukuba and Koga lost. This guy is definitely strong. Definitely someone I'd want in my gang.'_ Shinnosuke thought as he studied the redhead. The guy was muscular and athletic. Definitely someone who trained a lot.

Red stared at the group that is blocking his path. _'Great…more delinquents.'_

"Are you the one known as Red?" Shinnosuke asks.

"Be gone punk. My mood's foul enough already." Red replied dryly.

"Oh don't be like that! I want you to come with me. We need to talk man to man." Shinnosuke turns expecting Red to follow him. "I promise it is not a trap."

"Didn't you hear me the first time asshole?! I told you to get the fuck out of my sight because I'm not interested in being around you delinquents." Red replied dryly. "I. Have. Standards."

Shinnosuke stopped and spun around with disbelief. Then he chuckled in amusement much to the redhead's annoyance.

"Allow me to introduce myself…The name is Shinnosuke Tsuji. I am an executive member of Ragnarok."

Red's expression changed from annoyed to downright psychotic in seconds when Shinnosuke introduced himself.

"So you're high up the food chain of Ragnarok huh? Well then, consider me interested. I'm in a bad mood and in need of stress relief and you'll do just fine."

While Shinnosuke found Red's insane grin disturbing he was glad he at least got his attention.

"Glad I got your interest. Anyways I came here to offer you a deal. Join my gang and Ragnarok will no longer bother you…"

"No deal." Red said coldly, cracking his knuckles. "All I want is Ragnarok in pieces. I already put three of your pals in critical conditions and you're next in my line of victims."

"Is that so?" Shinnosuke says as he tosses away his trench coat revealing a muscular body with not a single ounce of fat. "It's a shame I'll have to kick your ass then." He punches his fists together with a wide smirk.

Red raises an eyebrow, seeing a much stronger opponent than the other punks from Ragnarok he's dealt with. _'Not like it'll make a difference except making him last longer.'_ He thought.

In a burst of decent speed Shinnosuke closes the gap between them and throws a salvo of punches. Red blocks and slips the punches and counters the last one with an overhand left, making the delinquent back off. Red immediately takes the advantage and leaps in with a superman punch which Shinnosuke blocks and then tries to counter with his own punch but Red beats him to the punch with a left hook and drops the delinquent. However Shinnosuke springs back to his feet almost immediately though he's in pain from that last punch.

A wide smirk still appears on his face. "That's what I am talking about." He said shaking off the punch, "I knew you were strong after all. But more…Show me more!"

' _More huh? Your funeral then.'_ Red thought.

Shinnosuke launches forward going for an elbow strike. However he didn't expect Red to rush right in, grabbing both of his legs and lifting him up and finally slamming him down on the sidewalk. From there Red unloaded a flurry of strikes on Shinnosuke busting up the delinquent's face quickly. Shinnosuke managed to weather the storm and pushed Red off of him and got back to his feet, though his face was a bloody mess already and he was barely able to maintain his balance and his lackeys were getting worried.

"Boss!" "Are you ok?!" "Can you still fight?!"

"Heh…Not bad." Shinnosuke smirks as he spits out blood from his mouth and wipes some from his face.

' _Like I said, only able to last longer than the rest.'_ Red thought in disappointment. For all of Shinnosuke's talk and bravado, he wasn't much of a challenge.

"That's it! No more playing around!" Shinnosuke roared as he charged at Red. He threw a kick at him but Red caught the leg, picked Shinnosuke up and slammed him on the pavement once more. Red wasted no time mounting him and unloaded with another flurry, busting up Shinnosuke's face even more to the point that he was barely recognizable before Red dropped the hammer on him and knocked him out cold.

Red got off the unconscious delinquent and stared down at him before looking at the remaining delinquents who back up in fear.

"Those with a death wish please come forth." Red said to them, "Those without can get the fuck out of here before I decide for you."

That did it and the delinquents ran for their lives.

"Humph! Pathetic!" Red muttered before he picked up his backpack and continued his trip back home while stomping on Shinnosuke's face once just for good measure.

Nijiima hid in the shadows, typing furiously into his PDA after watching the fight if you could call it one to begin with. It was amazing and yet terrifying at the same time. He knew Red was strong but he never thought he could be this savage. Sure he had seen his handiwork on Tsukuba but it was nothing compared to what he did to Shinnosuke, who's an executive member of Ragnarok on the same level as Nanjou Kisara. Shinnosuke didn't even stand a chance and he got ripped apart by the American.

' _Damn! That was brutal! Red is a monster._ ' The alien looking guy thought, still freaked out by the number the American did on the delinquent. _'Still things are about to get interesting now with Red around.'_

Unknown to the two of them another person was also watching from the shadows and like Nijiima they too watched the fight.

 _'Is that him? The new one? I'll need to keep a close eye on this one...Just in case he happens to be the one.'_

Done with what they were here for the individual disappeared quickly.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 End.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Red Wolf**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

' _You'd think that they'd get the hint but they just continue to show more evidence of human stupidity.'_ Red sighed as he picked up his backpack, cap and jacket. Behind him was a pile of bodies of Ragnarok members and other delinquents. Ever since he had put Ukita and Shinnosuke in the ICU there had been more attacks by all kinds of delinquents and Red has been more than happy to beat them all down to kingdom come. However it was also starting to get boring and a tad annoying.

' _At least they make a good form of stress relief.'_ Red added as he continued his walk to school for another boring day of class.

…

Kisara was mad. Rephrase that…she was pissed! Things had gone really bad in a hurry. Shinnosuke Tsuji, Takeda the Puncher and Ukita the Thrower were all defeated. Takeda was defeated by Shirahama Kenichi while Ukita and Shinnosuke were put in the ICU by that transfer student Red. Both were becoming a problem as no matter how many delinquents are sent after the two, those two continued to beat them all up, in Red's case they were beaten to an inch of their lives. Worse, Takeda the Puncher left Ragnarok. Takeda the Puncher on the other hand is now friends with Shirahama Kenichi and is now somehow able to use his left arm again. This was making her look weak and she hated that. Looks like she'll have to handle this personally. But first she had to punish a certain ex-member.

…

Red with his jacket on, was standing by himself in the hallway since class hadn't begun yet. He was once more thinking about Ragnarok and what their next action would be after sending many of their members to the ICU especially higher ranked ones like Shinnosuke. They'll have to respond soon. He stopped his thinking as a familiar voices came onto the scene.

"My whole body hurts. I swear the masters are trying to kill me."

"*giggle* everything will be alright. You have really grown strong."

' _Kenichi and Miu.'_ Red thought in annoyance. He was about to walk away but his luck ran out.

"Red! Nice to see you again!" Kenichi said as he walked towards the American with a little difficulty. Miu followed not far behind keeping a cautious gaze on Red.

"Hello to you too Kenichi." Red replied politely as he turned to face his classmate and noticed his strained walking. "Okay…What the hell happened to you?"

Kenichi laughed nervously, "My martial arts teachers me through some brutal training. That's all."

"Is that why you were whining about them earlier?" Red asked in annoyance, "Be glad that they are training a weakling like you though I can now say that you're no longer weak with what I saw of your fight with Takeda."

"Well Kenichi has grown even stronger." Miu stated.

"Thanks Miu." Kenichi said.

"Yeah…Yeah…I already said that." Red said nonchalantly.

"Hey guys and girl!" greeted an annoying voice that made Kenichi growl in annoyance. The three turned around to see Nijiima walking towards them with his PDA out.

"Morning Nijiima!" Miu greeted happily.

"Yo…" Red neutrally greeted.

"Morning Miu, Kenichi, Red." Nijiima greeted back. Kenichi glared at the alien freak, refusing to greet him. "I hear Kenichi and Red have been busy taking on all sorts of delinquents lately. Your power rankings are going through the roof. What do you say the three of us team up and take over the school?"

"I rather jump off the roof," Kenichi deadpanned.

"I'd rather pummel you and then throw you off the roof." Red added as he was already annoyed at Nijiima.

"You know what? I'd like that." Kenichi agreed.

"Don't support him Kenichi!" Miu scolded. "And no threatening of your classmate Red."

Red scoffed, "Whatever."

"Thanks Miu." Nijiima smirked. "Besides I have some useful information to give to you guys."

"And what would that be?" Kenichi asked.

"Takeda the Puncher formerly of the Technique Trio is number one on Ragnarok's hit list." Kenichi and Miu's eyes widen while Red's expression stayed neutral. "No one has ever left Ragnarok without getting a farewell beating. A beating so vicious that all who tried to leave end up in the hospital with multiple injuries and broken bones."

"Not surprising. It's not like they were going to let him leave just like that." Red said.

"That isn't right! Takeda doesn't want to be a delinquent any longer!" Kenichi said.

"Then you might as well warn him." Red advised much to Kenichi and Miu's surprise.

"What? He's your friend right?" Red asked.

"I'm surprised that you're even saying that considering what you've done to anyone associated with Ragnarok." Miu said.

"Kenichi defeated Takeda and turned him around right? So he's no longer a target." Red stated, "The others however are still fair game."

"I agree with Red. You might as well warn him." Nijiima added. "As for me, I still have some more information to gather. Later." The alien ran off. Kenichi and Miu ran off to warn Takeda while Red went his own way.

…

 **Days later…**

Red was walking home from a new place he had come to like. An underground fight club where he can get a good workout, keep his fighting skills sharp and also make some cash.

As he was walking Red spotted a large group of people gathering under a bridge and it looked like they were ready for a huge brawl. He got closer and saw that it was a gang of fifty delinquents and they were facing a small group of eight people, six guys and two gals. Red didn't care about the gang of fifty as his attention was on the eight-man group. More like its leader actually… A tall, pretty boy with purple hair, wearing a glasses, a clean white suit and black gloves with the Roman numeral for 1 on it. Someone Red wouldn't forget.

" _Odin."_ Red muttered as he glared at the teen with hatred. Odin is the leader of Ragnarok and his group he calls the Eight Deadly Fists…Actually they were the Seven Deadly Fists, meaning that a new member joined their ranks. He then watched as Odin ordered three of his subordinates to take on the large gang. It was nothing more than a one sided massacre as the Three Deadly Fists destroyed the fifty gang members. When it was over Red decided to make his own presence known but in a different way.

Just as Ragnarok's Eight Deadly Fists were about to leave a blood curling wolf howl stopped them all in their tracks. A guy with googles on, a guy wearing a hooded jacket and a familiar girl with a beret on were freaking out thinking that wolves were in the area coming to eat them. One guy was listening to the howl in fascination and another was slightly intrigued. Odin and a guy and gal thought that the wolf howl was familiar but couldn't point it out.

Soon the howling stopped and The Eight Deadly Fists missed someone in red clothing walking away from the area with a blood thirsty grin on his face. However Nijiima who had been hiding in the shadows earlier and had watched Ragnarok's destruction of the large gang spotted the American and knew that he needed to find out more about him as his stunt just created more questions.

…

"Did you hear that Miu?" Kenichi asked.

"Yes I did Kenichi." Miu replied. "That was a wolf howl except it wasn't one."

"What do you mean Miu?" Kenichi asked in confusion. "That definitely sounded like a wolf howling."

"It sounds like a wolf's howl except that it wasn't coming from a wolf. It was from a human being." Miu explained.

"Really?! But it sounded like a real wolf."

"True." _'But the question is who was the one howling like that?'_

…

 **Next Day…**

"What do you want now?" Kenichi asked in annoyance as he glared at Nijiima. This time however Nijiima had a serious expression on his face instead of his usual evil grins. Miu noticed this too and wondered what was up.

"I'm here to give you some advice Kenichi." Nijiima said.

"Really? Advice from you?" Kenichi deadpanned.

"Did you hear that wolf howl yesterday evening?"

That startled Kenichi. "Yeah I did. I thought there were wolves in town."

"Well it wasn't a wolf howling…It was Red who was howling." Nijiima stated.

That got Kenichi and Miu's attention and different reactions. Kenichi was surprised while Miu seemed very interested.

"Red…was the one howling like a wolf?" The Ryouzanpaku disciple asked.

"I was right. It was a human that was howling though I didn't think it came from Red of all people." Miu muttered.

"I saw him when I was gathering information on Ragnarok's Eight Deadly Fists. He just stood there from a good distance and watched as three of the members decimated the Shinigami's Blade gang. Though I noticed that he was looking at their leader Odin especially and with a lot of anger." Nijiima explained. "It's clear that Red has some past history with Ragnarok and it's not a good one."

' _That explains his attacks on anyone associated with Ragnarok. He bears a grudge against them.'_ Miu concluded. _'Though the question is what did they do to him to get his attention?'_

"I don't know about you Kenichi but you should be very careful around Red as he's more than he seems." Nijiima said. "I'll be finding out what I can about him for now. Just be careful around our classmate for now." After saying that Nijiima left the two alone to try and dig up whatever he could about the American.

…

 **Nighttime…**

Red was bored. He wasn't able to sleep tonight so he decided to take a walk outside around town. He put on a red muscle shirt, black jeans, red sneakers, red finger-less gloves and a red bandanna around the top of his head and left his apartment.

Red walked around aimlessly not caring where he ended up as long as it helped relieved him of boredom. He was even hoping for Ragnarok punks to show up too, but he got none of them. He eventually found himself arriving at a park. He then noticed Kenichi's new friend Takeda, former member of Ragnarok standing there and laughing. Red had no idea why but could care less as he decided to see for himself if this guy had really turned a new leaf like Kenichi thought.

"Takeda the Puncher."

The boxer spins around to find a red haired guy walking towards him. "What the hell?! Red? What are you doing here?" Takeda tensed, ready for a fight especially considering what he did to Ukita.

"I was bored and I was walking around trying to relieve myself." Red answered. "What about you? Is it true that you actually left Ragnarok or are you just trying to fool Kenichi?"

"It's the truth. I left Ragnarok after losing to Kenichi-kun." The boxer replied and then lifted up his left arm punching the air a few times. "Thanks to him I regained the use of my left arm so I can go back to boxing. I made a promise to repay him so I am now his friend and ally."

Red stared at the white haired teen with a blank look which unnerved the boxer. After a few seconds Red turned his gaze from him and shrugged. "Alright I believe you."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I can tell that you're not lying. Good thing for you as I wouldn't tolerate you trying to take advantage of him because of his kind nature."

"How touching."

The two turn around to see a large amount of delinquents walking towards them from all around them. Leading the delinquents is a girl with red hair, long legs and cat-like emerald green eyes. She is wearing a red t-shirt with an A on the front, blue jean pants with the left leg ripped off revealing large thigh muscles, and brown laced up boots. She's also wearing gloves that have the Roman numerals 'VIII' on them.

"Hey Kisara, I heard you became the Eighth Fist of Ragnarok. Congratulations!" Takeda said.

"Talkative as usual Takeda." Kisara replied.

"You know me."

"So you're the new Eighth Fist huh?" Red asked his fellow redhead.

Kisara glanced at Red and was impressed by what she saw. _'Wow! No wonder why Tsukuba, Ukita, Koga and Shinnosuke lost. He's strong and definitely hot. Obviously works out a lot too. The red hair also suits him and so does the feral look.'_ She fought the urge to blush at the redhead in front of her and got back to business. "I take it that you're Red."

"Obviously." Red replied, "And this isn't a social call."

"Obviously." Kisara deadpanned. _'Smart ass!'_ She then looked at Takeda. "Takeda, since you always did good work for me, I'm giving you this last chance to return to Ragnarok. Jake Enja Lewis or Red like you prefer, I'd hate to take down someone as powerful as you are considering your past actions against my gang but I'll reconsider if you join my gang, I could use someone like you in it."

Takeda shrugged and gets into a boxing stance. "Sorry but I decline. I plan on following my dream of becoming a boxer. Anyone that gets in my way will be taken down by me."

"Here's my counter offer: How about I kill you instead?" Red replied coldly.

"Oh? You think you can actually take me?" Kisara smirked.

"No I don't think I can kill you…I KNOW I can kill you." Red cracks his knuckles as he looks at Takeda from the corner of his eye. "I hope you don't mind if I wipe the floor with her Takeda."

The boxer sweat dropped at the redhead wondering if he's crazy. "No I don't mind. Be my guest."

"Confident aren't you? Well then let's see if you can back those words up." Kisara says, "The rest of you deal with Takeda. This one's mine." The grunts acknowledged her order and rushed past her and Red towards Takeda. The boxer was already on the attack, firing barrages of punches at his opponents.

While Takeda was dealing with the grunts Red begins his own attack as he quickly closes the distance between him and Kisara, surprising the Eight Fist as she narrowly avoids a jumping spin kick from Red. She felt the updraft of the attack and was glad that she dodged it or it would have hurt like hell. Kisara then has to dodge Red's barrage of punches followed by a leg kick. She returns fire this time with several lightning fast kicks which put Red on the defense but only briefly as he catches a kick but he is forced to let go and avoid a backflip kick from Kisara. Kisara rushes in going for a leg sweep. Red hops over it and Kisara rolls backwards to her feet. Red moves in and throws an uppercut, followed by an axe kick which Kisara dodges and creates distance. The two pause to size each other up.

' _She's clearly a Taekwondo fighter. Her lack of punches prove that. Apart from that she's pretty quick on her feet and has good reflexes. At least she's a step above the grunts I've been fighting. Too bad for her that I've tangoed with a much faster and stronger kicker.'_

' _This guy's strong and surprisingly fast. He's seems to be a kick boxer but it won't be enough.'_

Red and Kisara throw high kicks which are blocked and dodged. Red immediately closes the distance giving Kisara little room to throw kicks. The taekwondo fighter tries to create space by stepping back and circling away. Red lands a kick to the body and follows up with a straight right upstairs which Kisara blocks with her arms. He moves in with a three punch combo ending with a high kick which are blocked again. Kisara manages to circle out and throw a kick. Red catches the kick, but Kisara gets her leg free of his grasp.

Red suddenly charges in, grabs both of Kisara's legs, catching her off guard and driving into a double leg takedown. He immediately moves to half guard and begins to pound away with powerful strikes from the top. Red attempts to move to mount, but Kisara gets out and up to her feet. However Red gets double underhooks and presses Kisara against the fence. Kisara throws some knees to the body while trying to get free but Red doesn't let go and returns fire with his own knees. He then slams her to the ground and takes her back briefly. Red then goes for Kisara's legs and attacks with a knee bar submission. He tries cranking on it, but Kisara escapes. Red immediately wrestles Kisara back down but she pops back up and moves away.

Red pushes forward, closing the distance between them and gets the Thai plum and attacks with knees to her body and even head-butts. Red then trips Kisara to the ground again but instead of staying on top of her he stays up and attacks with vicious soccer kicks and stomps to the body and head. Kisara somehow manages to get back to her feet but now she's starting to feel fatigued.

…

Kenichi and Miu arrive on the scene of the fight. Due to not receiving a reply from Takeda when he tried to call him, Kenichi figured that his friend was under attack and he and Miu rushed out to find him and help him. When they arrived they found the boxer standing in his boxing stance surrounded by conscious or unconscious Ragnarok grunts. He looked beat up but was still holding his own.

"Takeda!" Kenichi yelled as he rushed in and kicked a grunt in the face and then punched another while Miu took down four with a flurry of strikes and kicks.

"Hey Kenichi! Miu!" Takeda greeted as he drops a grunt with a cross counter. "Glad that you could join us."

"Us?! What do you mean us?!" Miu asked in confusion before she flipped another guy over her shoulder and slammed him to the ground.

"Well Red's here and he's fighting Kisara Nanjou, the Eighth Deadly Fist of Ragnarok." Takeda answered.

"WHAT! Red's fighting Kisara?!" Kenichi yelled. Miu's eyes widened in surprise. Red was fighting a dangerous person by himself.

She quickly looked around and spotted two other people fighting some distance from them. She recognizes one of them as Red and deduces that the girl he's fighting is Kisara. Kenichi, Takeda and the other grunts also turn to watch the fight and are shocked that Red is not only keeping up with Kisara but he is relentlessly pressuring her.

Red catches another kick and throws Kisara to the ground, but only briefly as she sprung back up.

Miu pays more attention to Red's fighting style and watches as the American goes from striking to clinch, takedowns, ground and pound, submissions and back to standing then dirty boxing and Thai clinch.

' _I can see boxing, Muay Thai, judo, wrestling, sambo, jujitsu and even street fighting.'_ Miu observed. _'He's mixing up his attacks and putting constant pressure on Kisara. He must have a lot of stamina to keep up such an intense offence. His defense is also tight and his speed and footwork are very good. Whoever trained him must have been very intense.'_

She wasn't the only one observing the fight as Shiratori too had been observing the same fight. _'That boy is using a hybrid style that utilizes techniques from multiple disciplines; mixing striking, grappling and submissions all in a relentless offence that's confusing, suffocating and savage all at the same time.'_ She looks over at Kisara with worried eyes and saw her gasping for air and slowing down. At this rate, Kisara is going to lose, unless she ends the fight quickly.

…

Kisara smirked at Red and tried circling away from him as she tried to hide her exhaustion, frustration and pain from him. This guy just won't quit! He keeps coming and never gives her room to attack. He's throwing punches, kicks, elbows, knees, slams, and submissions. _'He's like the freaking Terminator!'_ Kisara thought. _'At least he's not holding back because I'm a girl.'_

Red however was watching his prey as he stalked her down. He's thrown all kinds of things at Kisara and she's barely been able to hang in there with him. _'Looks like sis' cardio training is paying off. I still feel fresh and Kisara's barely able to keep standing.'_ Red thought, _'Though I'm more surprised that she's even standing to begin with. No matter, time to bring down the hammer.'_

Red quickly closes in as Kisara tries to throw a kick. Unfortunately for her she gets dropped by Red's overhand punch. Red pounces into side control and attacks with hammer fists and elbows to Kisara's face. She's covering up and trying to weather the storm but some strikes are getting through. She somehow manages to gather her wits and escapes out, but this time she finds herself in a standing D'arce choke. Red tightens his hold on the submission and cranks the neck as Kisara attempts to escape but to no avail due to how tight the hold is and her exhaustion from the fight itself. Soon enough Kisara blacked out and her body went limp…but Red did not let go of the submission.

"He's trying to kill Kisara-sama!" Shiratori screamed out getting everyone back to reality. Kenichi rushed at Red and kicked him in the side of the head forcing him to let go of Kisara as her body dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Red glared at Kenichi with Miu now standing protectively beside him. Shiratori runs over to Kisara and checks on her before she sighs in relief after noticing that she was still breathing. "Everyone retreat!" she ordered as she carried Kisara. The few delinquents still able to move obeyed and ran away in fear.

"Why did you interfere?" Red asked.

"I stopped you because what you were doing was wrong." Kenichi replied, "You were trying to kill Kisara in cold blood."

Red growled. "So what if I was? These same people would have done the same to you if given the chance. Besides I'm just returning the favor for what Ragnarok did to someone I know. It's personal."

"Whatever. I'm just glad that I escaped the Ragnarok beat down." Takeda chimed in. "And Red that was amazing. You actually kept up with one of the Eight Deadly Fists and beat her too. What was that style you used by the way? I noticed a bit of boxing, street fighting, judo and some other styles I'm not familiar with."

"Vale Tudo." Red answered, "In Portuguese it means anything goes."

"I can agree with that considering that you threw everything but the kitchen sink at Kisara." Takeda laughed.

"Vale Tudo? Is that some kind of martial arts?" Kenichi asked.

"Mixed martial arts is what it is but even more dangerous than the martial arts you're learning." Red answered.

Miu narrowed her eyes at Red. _'Vale Tudo. Never heard of that style. I'll have to ask Grandpa about that.'_

"Oh another thing Kenichi." Red says before grabbing Kenichi by his shirt and lifting him up to eye level.

"Don't ever get in my way ever again!" Red warned Kenichi, "I let you do whatever you wanted with Takeda because you defeated him. However you got in my way of killing that member of Ragnarok and now she's gone! This is my last warning to you Kenichi! You do that again and I'll kill you too." He dropped Kenichi after that and walked away but then caught a kick from Miu, much to her surprise. "The same applies to you Miu." He added. "Stay out of my way!" He released his grip on her foot and left the park and howled into the night.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 End.**

 **There you have it. Red's fighting style is Vale Tudo, which is a very dangerous and ruthless fighting style. With one Deadly Fist beaten he now has seven more to deal with. How does he stack up against them? I leave that to yourselves.**

 **Leave a review and something that can help make this story better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Red Wolf**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple or Virtua Fighter. Only the OC is mine.**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

At Ryouzanpaku, Miu found her grandfather, the one in charge of this dojo meditating. After seeing Red's one sided beat down and near execution of Kisara Miu had been even more on edge. Just being around the American already made her tense and after hearing the name of his fighting style, she became even more worried and she wanted to get answers about it.

Hayato already knew that Miu was around and that she was on edge. Something was definitely bothering his granddaughter and she came to him for help which he was going to give. "Miu, Something on your mind?"

Miu smiled sheepishly as her grandfather turned to her. Somehow he is always able to tell when something is wrong. As if he could easily read her mind.

"Yes….Do you know anything about the fighting style called Vale Tudo?"

Hayato raised his eyebrow in surprise. He never expected his granddaughter to inquire about Vale Tudo.

"Yes I do Miu. Although can I ask why you want to know about it?"

"Well there is someone in my class who's actually a practitioner of Vale Tudo. He's antisocial and he has a very malicious aura around him that puts me on edge." Miu shivered, "Like a predator that's waiting for the faintest move before it descends on its prey."

"Really?" Hayato stroked his beard. A boy that is able to put Miu on edge by just being around him, even though she's been around some of the most dangerous people in the world. "Anything else?"

"His name is Jake Enji Lewis but prefers to be called 'Red'. He's very strong, skilled and very dangerous." Miu continued, "He's taken down many delinquents, even rendering a few comatose, defeated and nearly killed one of Ragnarok's Deadly Fists and he was able to stop my attack very easily. Most of all he bears a grudge against Ragnarok and is determined to destroy that gang and any who gets in his way, which he informed Kenichi by threatening him after Kenichi stopped him from killing the Eighth Fist."

Hayato narrowed his eyes. This boy defended himself against Miu and even threatened Kenichi for preventing him from killing someone. This person also holds a grudge against Ragnarok and has no qualms about killing them and anyone who gets in his way. Most of all he's a Vale Tudo fighter and a mixed martial artist like Kenichi except more violent. A troubling development indeed.

"Well then, I'll tell you what I know about Vale Tudo."

…

 **CRASH!**

Another day another fight! That's the case for Red as he threw a Ragnarok grunt into the wall and caved his skull in. Behind the redhead was a pile of bodies of unconscious grunts as a large number of them were sent to attack him again. The one who sent them no longer in the area. Most likely did sent the trash to see how strong he is. What a fucking joke! Strongest gang his ass! They only had the Deadly Fists and numbers and that was becoming pathetic with the way Red had been putting down the grunts and thugs.

Red also would have done a huge bit of damage by killing the Eighth Fist a week ago but that Shirahama goody two shoes just had to get in his way! No matter, there will be a next time and there will be no one to stop this wolf from getting his prey.

…

Kisara was panting heavily, drenched in sweat as she stared at the heavy bag that she'd ripped apart and its contents now leaking. She'd been training nonstop for days to get stronger, pushing her body past its limits.

She'd grown strong enough to be recognized by Odin, the First Fist and become the Eighth Fist of Ragnarok. A title she wore with pride as it commanded fear and respect. Just when she thought she was one of the strongest fighters in the city, some random gaijin from the USA, a cute one though, comes in and beats her with ease, and worse he nearly killed her. He just kept coming at her relentlessly and she could barely keep up with him.

She thought he was some brawler but that last encounter and Shiratori told her otherwise that he was some mixed martial artist instead.

' _The next time we meet Red, I'll defeat you!'_

…

Red and Kenichi are looking at Nijiima who was smiling at them while holding…a flag? Red did not know whether to face palm or just throttle the moron standing in front of him. Kenichi just stared at the same moron with an annoyed expression.

"What is this?!" Kenichi asked.

"It is a flag." Nijiima replied like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

Red sighed, "We know that you moron…And what the fuck is this Shinpaku Alliance?"

"And why do people think I am part of it?" Kenichi added with a tick.

An evil smirk shows up on Nijiima's face as he leans back in the chair with an air of self-importance. "Simple. The Shinpaku Alliance is the new empire I am building to take over the school and one day the world." Kenichi and Red give deadpanned looks. "I will be the brains and you and Red will be the muscle. Together there will be no stopping our rise to power!"

"I refuse." Kenichi replied instantly. Next thing he knew Nijiima was sent flying and got embedded into the wall. He looked to Red and was startled to see him annoyed and pulling back his right arm signifying that he did that.

"Consider that my answer, in other words, go fuck yourself!" Red said as he turned on his heels with his hands in his pockets and walked away. Kenichi soon left after just as the scrawny alien managed to pull himself off the wall. Nijiima watches as Kenichi and Red leave the room. Shirahama Kenichi and Red will become the main powers of the Shinpaku Alliance whether they liked it or not and Ragnarok will soon fall to the greatness that will be the Shinpaku Alliance! Evil laughter erupts from the alien.

…

Outside the room Red heard the evil laugh and face palmed in annoyance. "Maybe I should have put more power into that punch." Red deadpanned. His cellphone suddenly rang and he took it out of his pocket. He paled when he saw the caller ID before steeling his nerves and answering the call.

"Hello Sis….." Red answered.

" _Hello Little Red. How are you doing? I take it that you're going to school."_ An older female voice stated.

"Yeah! Of course I am! Haven't missed a day at all."

" _Good to hear. Made any friends yet?"_

"None so far. My classmates are all intimidated by my presence and don't want anything to do with me." _'Except that Shirahama kid.'_

" _That's a shame….Unless you're the one not attempting to make friends?"_

"Well how can I make friends if no one wants to get to know me?!"

" _Good point there. Anyways you staying out of trouble?! I hope you are for your own sake."_

"They are already intimidated by my presence to start with meaning no one bothers to mess with me."

" _I see. Still, you should try to make friends Little Red. We both know you need to. You can't keep yourself closed off from everyone forever."_

"I've got you, Aunt Sarah and Uncle Jacky you know. And maybe that play boy Brad."

" _I'm talking about people your age. You can't keep hurting yourself because of the past."_

"It's not easy to just move on Sis. The past still haunts me and it's even worse since I transferred here from the States."

" _I know…..Just keep trying. You need this Jake."_

"Okay fine…..I'll try but I'm not pushing my luck."

" _That's much better than nothing Jake and all I'm asking for. Don't let it reach critical mass and explode. Got it?"_

"Got it Sis. Love you."

" _Love you too Jake."_

The line cut and Red put his cellphone away before sighing.

' _Unfortunately Sis….I've already gone past the point of no return.'_

…

A certain boy whose features are hidden by the heavy cloak he wears watches as Kenichi and Miu beat up another group of delinquents he sent out. This person is the Sixth Fist of Ragnarok known as Hermit. He doesn't have to watch the fight for long as the boy and girl in question make short work of the delinquents and leave the area.

A frown forms on Hermit's face, not impressed by what he's seen. Red is much stronger and more vicious than Shirahama as he had seen much earlier. Shirahama however is more technical. The two boys do share a similarity as both of them fight using several different martial arts styles. Kickboxing, catch wrestling and oddly enough Jeet Kune Do seem to be the main styles that Red employs while in Shirahama's case it's Karate and Jujitsu. However Hermit is more interested in Kenichi after seeing him utilize Chinese Kempo. Not just any Chinese Kempo, but a certain style that Hermit's master taught him. He doesn't know how that fool knows Chinese Kempo and he intends to find out.

…

 **A week later…**

"You must be a glutton for punishment if you're that eager to find me." Red said as he looked at Kisara and Shiratori standing some feet away from him.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kisara yells angrily.

"I nearly sent you to the afterlife when we last fought. It's only because Shirahama interfered that you're still alive, but that is something I will rectify today since you've come here." Red said. Shiratori flinched in memory of Kisara's near death.

"Well I've been training myself just for our rematch." Kisara said confidently, "This time I'll defeat you."

"Uh huh…Good for you. Anyways can we save that for later? I have to get to school and I'd rather not be late because of you." Red turned around and began walking away.

"No way! We are going to fight now and I am going to kick your ass!"

Red turns back, dropping his bag and facing Kisara again in annoyance. "Definitely a glutton for punishment. Alright let's get this over with already."

Kisara gets angry at Red's nonchalant tone. "Why you!" She charges at the male redhead who just gets into stance. She launches a barrage of kicks with Red blocking or dodging them all and making her unable to land a blow. Kisara then feints a kick before leaping up and coming down with an axe kick. Red just sighs and catches the kick surprising the girl. He then swings her around wildly and throws her into the wall hard. Kisara falls down to the ground in a lot of pain while Shiratori runs towards her.

"Tch! You can't beat me with that!" Red said before picking up his bag and walking away.

"N-Not yet!" He turns around to see Kisara groggily back on her feet and shoving Shiratori away from her, "Don't you dare walk away! We're not done yet!"

Red drops his bag again and says, "No. We're done here." He vanishes out of sight making Kisara and Shiratori widen their eyes. Next moment Red lands a vicious punch to the Kisara's liver making her slump over his fist. He then gently shoves her off with his other hand making her fall on her back unconscious. The male redhead turns away from her and walks back to his bag.

"Don't worry we'll fight again." Red said as he picked up his bag and continued on. _'However it'll be the last.'_

…

Nijiima narrowed his eyes as he focused on a certain graffiti on a wall outside of an arcade. From what he had managed to gather from the owner of the arcade, it was the logo of an old gang that existed before Ragnarok showed up.

It was the image of four wolves howling.

When he asked the owner of the arcade of the gang that logo belonged he got the name "Wolf Pack". The arcade owner also mentioned that this same gang actually acted like a pack of wolves, loyal to the gang and looking out for each other. They also howled like wolves every night. It was also pointed out that the Wolf Pack was the only gang that was able to match Ragnarok for a while until Ragnarok somehow ambushed them and wiped them out.

When Nijiima asked about the members she said that she never got their names but knew that the gang comprised of two boys and two girls. Disappointed with only that vague info but thankful none the less, Nijiima left the arcade to look back at the graffiti again. So far he'd managed to gather little information but enough to put down in his PDA as it would come in handy in the future.

…

Red hadn't picked a club since he came to this school and now the principal forced him to join one. He would have punched the fool's lights out for that but he reconsidered that since he didn't want to end up expelled like last time.

Many of the clubs did not catch his interest, were not worth a look or did not want him as a member. He then spotted a greenhouse which belonged to the Gardening Club. Red raised an eyebrow at that. A gardening club here? How…unexpected. He opened the door and walked inside. He saw a girl with round circular glasses and her black hair tied in a braid and wearing the female school uniform looking at him and shaking in fear. Red wasn't surprised by that since he didn't have such a good reputation among his classmates, not to mention the rumors going around about him being in a gang which he didn't like one bit and had an idea who spread them.

Oh he was so going to beat that alien freak to an inch of his life when next he met him! Until then he'd have to calm the situation in here.

"You can stop shaking like a leaf now. Is this the gardening club?"

"Y-Yes it is. I-I'm Izumi and I'm in charge of the club." The girl now identified as Izumi replied.

Red closed his eyes and sighed before staring Izumi in the eyes and no doubt scaring her more. "Since you already know who I am, I'm going to cut the bullshit and get straight to the point….I'm here to join the gardening club."

"EH!?" Izumi's jaw hit the ground in shock. Who would have expected the antisocial and scary transfer student would join the gardening club?! It was as if the world went upside down.

"Don't get the wrong idea, the principal forced me into joining a club. Most of the others clubs were either too scared to have me or were not worth my time. So far this club looks like the only decent one." Red said while shrugging. "So are you recruiting or do I have to leave because you want nothing to do with me?"

"Sure! You are welcome to join!" Izumi exclaimed, making Red's eyes widen.

"Are you…..serious?" Red asked in disbelief.

"Y-Yes I am! The gardening club doesn't have that many members. Not many people are interested in gardening." Izumi said.

"Well that's because people tend to not appreciate nature these days." Red deadpanned, "I once did gardening back in America."

"Really?! I never knew that."

"That's because I'm just telling you now. Gardening helped to calm me down, keep me out of trouble."

' _Who'd ever think that this guy likes gardening?'_ Izumi thought.

"So are you the only member here?" Red asked.

"Apart from you, there's another member who's also joined the club." Izumi answered.

"Good to know…So can I get started?"

"Sure. Welcome to the gardening club!"

…

Nijiima walked down the street with a few members of the Shinpaku Alliance, a wide smirk on his face. It felt great being the leader as people moved out of the group's way in fear. The Shinpaku Alliance was growing, thanks to Red and Kenichi's actions and using their names. Soon enough the Shinpaku Alliance will have enough members to fight on even grounds with Ragnarok.

The group stopped when they saw a figure on the bridge ahead, blocking their path.

"Who is that?" Someone in the group asked. Nijiima's eyes widen in fear as he recognized the figure in front of them. He never expected Ragnarok to make a move against their group so quickly.

"Hermit…" Nijiima gulped. "The Sixth Fist of Ragnarok?!"

The Shinpaku Alliance pauses. Hermit stares at them with his arms folded, not saying a word.

"Cocky bastard!" A guy named Kamioka sneered before foolishly charging forward fist reared back. In a smooth motion, Hermit swings his arms like a whip striking Kamioka in the chest and sending him flying off the bridge and into the sewer water below.

"Answer my question and I'll let you live." Hermit said coldly.

"What the hell was that? Kamioka was just swept away!"

Nijiima glances at his subordinates. The situation wasn't good for him and his Shinpaku Alliance. He needed to turn this situation around before loses everything he worked so hard to come up with.

The alien begins to tremble. Soon enough, laughter erupts from him as he throws back his head laughing loudly. Confusion spreads among the members of the Shinpaku Alliance.

"Fool! Do you know who I am?!" Nijiima shouted. "I am the Viceroy of the Shinpaku Alliance! Haruo Nijiima!" Nijiima smirks widely. "Men, return to base at once!"

"But…"

"Silence! I alone am more than enough to deal with some low ranked punk!"

The members of the Shinpaku Alliance reluctantly walked away leaving Nijiima alone with Hermit.

"I have a question concerning Shirahama Kenichi." Hermit asks.

"Oh?" Nijiima looked on in interest.

"I want to know where Shirahama learns his martial arts!"

"Is that it?" Nijiima smirked. He suddenly rushes towards Hermit. Sensing an attack coming Hermit goes to strike, but freezes when he sees Nijiima fall to his knees and lower his head in submission.

"I don't know! To be honest, me and Kenichi aren't that close! I am just using him. Please forgive me!" The alien said.

A scowl forms on Hermit's face seeing the alien's pathetic state. "Pathetic. I hate weak people."

"Yes, I am weak." Nijiima replied.

"Die worm!"

Hermit struck but was surprised when he struck the ground instead. He spots Nijiima jumping over the railing diving into the river. "Later, you dumbass!" Nijiima laughed. Hermit scoffed and left the scene.

Nijiima swims with great speed through the sewer water. He gets over to Kamioka and helps the boy up. Annoyance soon filled his eyes. How could he be so negligent on his information? He never once bothered to find out where Kenichi is learning his martial arts. That is a mistake he is going to fix tomorrow. All he has to do is follow Kenichi home after school.

…

"Wow Red. I never knew that you had such a green thumb." Izumi complimented as club activities ended for the day. She never expected the American to be knowledgeable and good at gardening as he easily took care of the plants in the greenhouse.

"Well like I said earlier gardening keeps me calm." Red replied, "Thanks for letting me join the club."

"Y-You're welcome Red. I'll see you tomorrow then?" Izumi asked.

"Of course. I am a member of the club now aren't I?" Red replied before walking away. Just as he left another girl arrived and barely saw his back before going to Izumi.

"Hey Izumi!" Izumi turned around to see her friend Makoto approaching her. "Who was that person that just left?"

"Oh that? That was the new member of the Gardening club Red." Izumi replied.

Makoto's eyes widened, "Red?! As in the hostile Red?!"

"Well he wasn't hostile today. I never knew he was good at gardening. In fact he said that it calms him." Izumi replied.

"Are you serious? Red? Gardening? That's impossible."

"Well it's a fact that he joined the club and he's going to come tomorrow. If you want you can come see for yourself."

"Oh I intend to do that."

…

Red was walking back to his locker to get his stuff when he heard someone say, "Who is that with Miu!?" He looked to where the voice came from to see Kenichi and Nijiima looking into the classroom. Normally Red wouldn't have bothered himself with this but for some reason he was intrigued by this person who was bothering to approach the girl whom he thought was Kenichi's girlfriend or close to that. He approached Kenichi and Nijiima and looked over them at the guy in question. A tall and handsome boy with long blonde hair and baby blue eyes is standing next to Miu's desk with an amazing smile that lit up the entire room. Red frowned at the sight of this _pretty boy_.

"That is Tanimoto Natsu, the most popular boy at school. He has superb grades, good at sports, and is the leader of the school's Drama Club. He's basically the school's teen idol." Nijiima said.

"Great…..A _pretty boy_." Red murmured making Kenichi and Nijiima jump in fright at his voice.

"R-Red?!" Both boys paled.

Miu spots Kenichi and smiled, "Hi Kenichi." Then she frowned at Red, "Red."

"Hello to you too." Red said sarcastically.

"Hello, my name is Natsu Tanimoto." The boy introduced himself, "It is nice to meet you. I thought you guys would be scary."

Kenichi felt the world crash around him. Red just narrowed his eyes at Tanimoto, "Don't listen to the rumors about me. The others only made it up because none had the guts to interact with me."

"Really? Okay I'll consider that." Tanimoto replied.

"Hey, what about me!? I tried to make friends with you Red!" Kenichi protested.

"You're annoying that's why." Red harshly replied.

Kenichi lowered his head while a dark cloud floated over him. "That's mean Red!"

"Deal with it. This is the _nicest_ I'll get with you." Red remarked.

"Anyways ignoring Red's antics." Miu cut in while Red just shrugged nonchalantly, "Tanimoto asked me to play the lead role of Juliet in the upcoming play since the Drama Club is lacking members."

"And I know you'll will be great." Tanimoto smiled, "I am going to play Romeo so I'll help you out." A blush came on Miu's cheeks.

Kenichi goes into a corner sulking at how inferior he felt to Tanimoto. Nijiima smirks knowing that he can play this to his favor. Red just stared blankly at Tanimoto hiding the fact that he saw through the blonde boy's façade. Red had acted the same way when he was in America to fit in at school. He easily knew that this Tanimoto was just hiding a darker side of him.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 End.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Red Wolf**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple or Virtua Fighter. Only the OC is mine.**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Red looked at Kenichi in annoyance. The annoying boy was sulking in a corner all because Miu was with Tanimoto, training hard to master her role as Juliet in the play. The girl was giving it her best shot too which made the American slightly smirk in amusement at Kenichi's jealousy.

As for Kenichi, the guy couldn't bear to see Miu with another person. He also knew that if he messes with the play Miu will end up hating him, something he couldn't bear either. He rather have Miu having a great time with another person, even if it is not him, as long as she doesn't hate him.

"Don't tell me you're jealous that Miu's with someone else apart from you?!" Red spoke up.

"I'm not jealous! What makes you think that?!" Kenichi exclaimed.

"It's written all over your face. You obviously don't like that Tanimoto guy. Not only that you also feel inferior to him." Red stated.

Kenichi lowered his head, knowing that Red already figured him out. "Why did you have to point that out Red?"

"I'm just stating the obvious dummy." Red replied, "Besides Miu only has eyes for you anyways Shirahama."

"Seriously!?" Kenichi raised his head quickly, "What makes you think so? It's not like you're someone Miu would confide in."

"She sees me as a threat to begin with." Red scoffed. "As for how I know, it's from observing your interactions with each other. Miu definitely likes you a lot and maybe even sees you as more than a friend."

"Wow….Never thought that someone like you would know about relationships considering how you treat everyone." Kenichi deadpanned.

"That's because….I once had a girlfriend Shirahama…..Keyword being 'had'."

Kenichi becomes silent as he notices the sad look on Red's face. He felt guilty for bringing up something that was painful for the American.

"Ah…Sorry Red…"

"You didn't know Shirahama so stop apologizing. Besides I'm the one who brought it up."

"Still…I caused you to bring it up."

"Shirahama….Shut up or I'll kill you."

Kenichi paled at Red's threat as he saw the American's cold stare that showed that he'll deliver on his threat so he wisely shuts up.

"Anyways…have fun at the play." The American walks away.

"Aren't you coming?" Kenichi asked.

"Not interested." waved Red.

…

Red is walking down the street back to his apartment and so far, no Ragnarok delinquents have come after him.

It seemed that Ragnarok finally got the hint and have stopped sending lambs to the proverbial slaughterhouse which was him and Red was a damn efficient slaughterhouse in his own right. It was disappointing though, he really wanted a delinquent to show his face so that he can cave the fucker's skull in, though he'd rather go after the Deadly Fists instead. He's defeated Kisara so far but he hadn't killed her yet but that will change very soon when next he meets her.

It also seemed that Ragnarok had decided to go after Kenichi instead since the delinquents are targeting Kenichi. Then there's Tanimoto who's actually Hermit who also wants Kenichi but the lone wolf decided that his classmate would deal with that himself. If he loses then Red will swoop in and kill Hermit.

However it seemed that someone up there had an issue with him as he met Kisara's personal guard or more like she found him.

"What do you want?" Red growled, "Eager to die? That can be arranged."

"No. I'm here to deliver this to you." Shiratori calmly replied though she was hiding her fear from being in this boy's presence. "Kisara-sama wants to meet you at this address. Please keep it a secret."

Red swipes the slip of paper from Shiratori's hand and looks at it. "So she's chosen her final resting place? Good…When does she want to meet?"

"Tomorrow, after school."

"Let her know I'll be there."

Shiratori was scared. This man had made it clear that he was going to kill Kisara-sama and he could have done so twice already but circumstances got in the way. She needed to know something. "Can I ask you something Red?"

Red looks back at Shiratori with an eyebrow raised. "What? You're still here?! Whatever, ask what you want. Just don't beg for Kisara's life."

"Why do you want to kill Kisara so badly?"

"It's not only Kisara I want dead, it's every single Deadly Fist I want dead. You can blame the bastard Odin for taking something from me three years ago. I'm just returning the favor."

"Well Kisara just became one of the Fists so she wasn't involved then."

"Your opinion has been noted and filed away till when I give a fuck."

"At least think about it." Shiratori bowed before she walks away, heading back to base to report to Kisara-sama. After she left Red looked at the address before putting it in his pocket.

' _Well now I can't keep her waiting.'_

…

After the play, Kenichi and Miu left the school theater together. Both were talking about how Miu did in it though Kenichi was happy that she didn't kiss Tanimoto at all due to her being embarrassed, so it had to be removed from the script. Meaning he still had a chance with Miu.

"You really thought I was good?"

"Good? You were great Miu."

The happy mood was interrupted when Miu suddenly turned her head and got serious. Kenichi was surprised at her sudden movement and came to a stop to look in the same direction as her. Ahead of them is a boy wearing a dark hood and cloak with arm bands and leather boots.

"Who are you?" Kenichi asked.

The boy raises up his fist revealing a glove with the Roman Numeral VI on it. "My name is Hermit."

"Hermit?" Miu asked with a confused look.

Kenichi's eyes widen in surprise. "The Sixth Fist of Ragnarok." Nijiima had warned him earlier that Hermit was asking questions about him. Hermit must have gotten tired of asking others and decided to go straight to the source.

Hermit gets into his fighting stance. "Shirahama Kenichi, I am going to destroy you!"

"Crap!" Kenichi cursed as Hermit rushed at him.

…

Red had arrived at the appointed meeting place with time to spare, though he did not know about that nor did he care. When he arrived he saw Kisara stretching her legs, eager to fight him once again. Unfortunately she was going to fail…again and then her life would be forfeit.

"Where is he? He's supposed to be here already!" Kisara said angrily, "He better not show up late or I am going to kick his ass!" _'This time I don't plan on losing to him. I'm going to defeat him this time.'_

Red laughed out loud which got Kisara and Shiratori's attention. He then walked into the area, however he was dressing different. He is wearing his red jacket but left it open to show his six pack chest, black shorts, red MMA style gloves and sneakers. On his neck is a red pendent. Both girls blushed at the sight of his toned chest. Red smirked at this. At least Kisara can enjoy the view before he puts her down for good.

"Well I'm here Kisara. What? Did you think I'd pass this up especially after you graciously challenged me?" he said with a wolfish grin. "I can see that you two like what you see. Too bad you can only see but not touch."

Both girls blushed further embarrassed that they were caught ogling at his chest.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Kisara blatantly denied.

"Of course you don't." Red deadpanned, "Just like I don't know why you show off your legs like that."

"Hey! I like them like this!" Kisara defended. Red gave her a deadpanned expression making her turn red in anger. "That's it! I'm so kicking your ass!" She got into her stance, ready to get this fight started.

"Yeah. Yeah. Just like I'm going to kill you too." Red replied, as he too got into his stance, moving his head from side to side with his hands up and chin tucked.

Kisara tensed her legs in response. The two stand there staring at each other. Neither fighter making a move.

Kisara scowls and charges forward tired of the lack of action. Patience is not her strong suit. Funny enough Red charged forward in response since he shared the same impatience.

Kisara fires a low kick at Red's legs but he catches the leg and counters with a straight. Kisara barely avoids the punch and while on one leg she pulls off a back flip kick with the other in retaliation. Red releases her leg and sways to avoid the attack. As Kisara lands on her feet, Red closes in on her and throws a mid-level roundhouse kick. Kisara steps out of the way of the attack and leaps in with an ax kick to the top of his head. Red sighs as he catches the kick but he's forced to let go as he avoids another kick from the Taekwondo fighter while she was in midair.

"Looks like someone learnt a few new tricks." Red said, "Not like it'll help you live longer."

"I noticed that you are more of a grappler than a striker from our last fight." Kisara smirked, "So as long you can't grab me or catch my attacks this fight is mine."

Red scoffed at her reply. Does she really think that he only needs grappling to beat her? Did she forget that he can strike? She'll be learning a painful lesson for that.

Another barrage of kicks came his way, which he blocked before catching the last kick and quickly kicked the other leg from under Kisara before she could react. Even with the advantage Red still had to avoid multiple up kicks from Kisara who did not want to stay on the ground before she threw a kick while getting up to keep Red away from her.

Refusing to give her space, Red surprised Kisara and Shiratori by closing in on the Taekwondo fighter with speed they both didn't expect. From there Red fired off a barrage of punches at Kisara. The redheaded girl put her arms up to block the numerous punches that came her way. When Kisara tried stepping away to create space Red stepped forward to maintain close range and take advantage with his punches.

Kisara managed to dodge one of Red's punches and spun around delivering a heel kick to his face. Red's head snapped to the side. Kisara smirks proud of her accomplishment. However that soon died out as Red just stared back at her and spat out a little blood to the side.

"Not bad." Red complimented her, "However I've been on the receiving end of stronger kicks. So you'll have to do better than that." _'No kidding. Aunt Sarah's and Brad's kicks hurt a lot more than these so called kicks.'_

Kisara looked at Red in disbelief. He just shrugged off her kick like it was nothing! Saying that her kick was nothing compared to other kicks he'd been on the receiving end of! Shiratori too was surprised. Red must have fought or trained with stronger opponents if he could shrug off one of Kisara-sama's kicks. But who would be that strong enough to do so?

Somewhere in the US at the same time, a tall blonde ponytailed woman and a dark haired man sneezed at the same time. Both wondering who was talking about them.

Kisara got enraged. Red had just implied that she was weak since he shrugged off her kick. "That's it! You're dead!" She charged at the Vale Tudo fighter.

"That's my line." Red deadpanned as he dodged another barrage of kicks before catching one and punching Kisara in the face. He then swarmed her with a flurry of punches and leg kicks. Kisara managed to step away but Red lunged in with a jab and followed it up with an overhand punch that hurt and dropped her to the ground. Red quickly swarmed her and followed up with stomps and soccer kicks. Kisara got to her feet and moved back with Red hot on her heels.

Kisara threw a kick but Red caught it and tripped Kisara to the floor. Kisara quickly sprung to her feet once more but this time Red got a hold of her again, picking her up before slamming her back to the ground with authority. While Kisara was fazed by the slam, Red wasted no time getting back mount and begun viciously pounding away at her head. Kisara covered up and tried to buck the guy off her back, but Red maintained position. Kisara then tried to slide from under him but Red instead got backside control and continued his onslaught.

Kisara managed to get to her feet but Red had her in a reverse waist lock and once again slammed her to the ground. She still got up again only to get slammed once more. This time Red mounted her and viciously mauled her with ground and pound. Both got covered in blood, Kisara's to be exact and it was hell for said person as she struggled to get out from under the blood thirsty guy she was fighting.

Shiratori wanted to intervene but she couldn't as Kisara had told her to not interfere and she had a feeling that Red would kill her if she tried too. She could do nothing as the mauling continued.

Kisara's hell finally ended when one last elbow put her lights out. Red got off her and stared down at her unconscious and bloodied body. He then wiped some of her blood off his face and licked it. Red then raised his head towards the night sky and howled. The wolf howl of the redheaded American scared Shiratori, rooting her to the spot.

Out in the town many were also spooked by the human wolf howl. A certain group of people saw this as a form of foreboding. To another group it told them that a huge change was coming and to a few it meant that the Red Wolf had claimed another victim.

After he was done, Red looked down at Kisara once more before looking at Shiratori and walking towards her. The girl was too scared to move as the man covered in Kisara-sama's blood approached her. Red stopped in front of the scared girl and stayed silent for a while.

"Don't mourn for her. She's still alive, just unconscious." Red spoke up, "However that would change if the bleeding continues. I'd recommend that you make haste and prevent her from bleeding to death and by the way you're welcome." After saying his piece Red walked away from the docks leaving Shiratori trying to stop Kisara from bleeding out.

…

"Shinpaku Alliance? They managed to take down Kisara and Hermit has gone missing?" Odin asked as he talked with a few of his fellow Fists.

"I heard it is a small group." A tall, large-framed man said. He is lightly-tanned with short black hair and long sideburns, sporting a defined and well-muscled build with a large, round belly. He is wearing a sleeveless kimono which shows off his muscular arms. This man was Thor, the Seventh Fist of Ragnarok. "Though the one who defeated Kisara is an American transfer student."

That last part got the attention of the others.

"Does this American not have a name?" A fairly tall and very attractive dark-skinned woman with blue-eyes and short messy brown hair. She's wearing a form-fitting light-blue sleeveless-shirt and dark blue spandex pants with an orange leather jacket and a golden eye-like pendant around her neck. She's Freya, the Third Fist of Ragnarok.

"His name is Jake Enji Lewis." A tall muscular young man with light blue hair that sticks up in the front and combed in the back. He's wearing a dark long trench coat with dark gloves and a skin tight fighting outfit topped by bug-like goggles that hide his facial features. He's Loki, the Fourth Fist of Ragnarok and Battle Strategist, "Apparently he once lived in this town but left due to a certain incident. Now he's back and has been attacking Ragnarok members with a vengeance."

"So he has a grudge against us?" Odin asked, "Not like that matters. Although…something about his name does seem familiar."

"I was thinking the same thing." Freya added. "There is something familiar about the name. Just can't place it either."

"No matter. Leave them to me." Loki smirked.

…

Red was in front of locker at school with a tick above his eye. He had just opened his locker to put away his books only to spot a strange object in it. That object turned out to be some stupid letter asking him to meet somewhere after school. He obviously knew that it was a fake letter and whoever wrote it was trying to set him up. He tore the damned letter to pieces and tossed the remains into the trash.

Like hell is he going to give some asshole the time or space for whatever bullshit they'd planned for him.

"Red-kun?"

Red pauses and turns his head to look at the girl that called for him. It was Izumi and she was standing there twiddling her fingers nervously which he found amusing.

"Yes Izumi, can I help you?"

"Well I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Are you part of a gang?"

"No and I sure as hell have no intention of joining any."

Izumi sighed in relief which Red found odd. Did she actually care about him? What a surprise.

"Good, I didn't want you to get into trouble for being part of a gang." Izumi placed a hand on her chest.

"What brought this on?" Red asked.

"Well I overheard several people saying you were part of the Shinpaku Alliance." Izumi replied.

A tick came above Red's eye. "Oh really?! Well I'll set the record straight right now. I'm NOT a part of that gang of delinquents and never will be. I have standards anyways."

* * *

 **Chapter 5 End.**

 **Kisara loses again and Ragnarok are now starting to notice Red.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Red Wolf**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple or Virtua Fighter. Only the OC is mine.**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

"You're serious?!"

"Yes, I am kid. Those were the names of the Wolf Pack members."

"Yeah. I'm more surprised that they lost to those punks at Ragnarok. Strong kids and they were holding their own too, how come they lost?"

Doesn't matter, what has happen happened. Is that all kid?"

"Yes. Thanks for the info officer."

"Sure whatever kid, just stay out of trouble okay?"

"Yes I will officer! Yes I will."

Walking away from the police officers Nijiima smirked, satisfied with the information he managed to find about the Wolf Pack gang and it was big. Something that could tip the scales in the Shinpaku Alliance's favor.

…

Red was walking to school while thinking about the event from two nights ago. He had beaten Kisara down…again. Well…more like he mauled her and it was bloody. He had the chance to kill her again and this time with no interruptions, but for some reason…he didn't do so. Why? That's what he was wondering as it didn't make any sense to him. Didn't he want Kisara dead?! He did…but something stopped him. But what? He was still deep in thought as he passed through the school gates. His thinking got interrupted when he heard two familiar voices.

"How did your date go?"

"Laugh it up."

' _Great…Kenichi and Miu.'_ Red sighed as they got closer to him. "And what date did a baka like you go on?" he said.

Kenichi jumps in fright. Miu got into a fighting stance only to slightly lower her guard when she saw it was Red standing there with his hands in his pockets. She was still cautious of this dangerous boy especially after her grandfather told her about his fighting style, Vale Tudo. A hybrid style that combines multiple martial arts styles into one savage, but effective style.

Kenichi sighed in relief when he saw Red. "Yesterday I got a letter in my locker from some girl that wanted to meet me…"

"Hold up! Back the hell up!" Red interrupted in disbelief, "You actually fell for that fake ass letter?!"

Kenichi widened his eyes in surprise. "You mean you got the same letter too?!"

"Yeah. Except I tore the damn thing to shreds, unlike you dumb ass who fell for what was obviously a farce." Red deadpanned.

"So Nijiima didn't trick you?"

A twitch in Red's left eye was evident when Kenichi said that. "So that retard sent that letter…I'll be pounding him to oblivion later."

Kenichi and Miu sweat dropped at Red's words. Must he solve everything with violence?

"Commander!"

Kenichi, Red, and Miu turn around to see two boys running towards them. "Matsui, Mizunuma, please stop calling me that," Kenichi shakes his head. He really does hate Nijiima.

Red chuckled, "You?! Commander?! HAHAHA! That's rich!" Funny enough Miu giggled too.

"Not funny you guys!" Kenichi groaned.

"Commander, something's wrong. Leader never showed up for school. I think something might have happened to him." A hyperventilating Matsui said.

Kenichi scoffed, "Yeah right, the alien is probably at home doing whatever it is he does."

"I found this in the river on the way to school." Mizunuma said pulling out Nijiima's PDA. Kenichi's eyes widen in surprise while Red raised an eyebrow. "Leader is never seen without his PDA."

Kenichi takes the PDA. "Nijiima would never leave this behind. Something terrible must have happened. I have a bad feeling."

Miu nods. "We better start looking for him quick."

"Tsk…Why are you even giving a damn about the retard? You don't even like him." Red folded his arms across his chest.

"Nijiima may be an evil alien bastard and a terrible friend. But even that bad friend is still a friend. I have to help him." Kenichi explained.

"That's where you're wrong. A bad friend is NOT a friend at all. He's someone you'd kick to the curb!" Red argued.

"And how would YOU know that?! It's not like you've ever had any friends before?" Kenichi snapped back before putting a hand over his mouth. Miu, Matsui and Mizunuma were surprised at Kenichi's outburst with the girl especially worried about Red's retaliation.

Red at first just looked at Kenichi with a flat stare and then without warning he grabbed Kenichi by the neck and brought him closer to his face. Miu was about to rush in to help Kenichi but Red raised a hand to tell her to stop.

"For your fucking information kono yarō, I had friends but thanks to that kuso yarō Odin and his fucking Ragnarok gang they are dead." Red said coldly shocking the quartet. He then shoved Kenichi away from him. Miu ran to her friend as he tried to recover his breathing and relax his throat. "So don't you even fucking insinuate that I don't know about having friends when you don't know jack shit about me alright? If you want to save the retard you call a friend be my guest." The American glared at his classmate once more before walking into the building. Recovering Kenichi tried to apologize for his inconsideration.

"Red I'm…"

"Save the apology for someone who cares Shirahama."

…

Loki was in a foul mood. Why? Some way somehow Kenichi had defeated Siegfried the Fifth Fist. It shouldn't even have been possible but at the end Kenichi pulled a victory out of the hat.

Odin had sensed the Fourth Fist's foul mood as he shattered a pair of skeet disks. "Something wrong?"

"Siegfried was defeated by Shirahama Kenichi." Loki replied. Odin's eyes widen in surprise. Shirahama Kenichi, a name he hadn't heard in a long time. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a yin-yang badge, bringing a smile on his face.

 _'Good, I am glad that you are taking our promise seriously. Keep crawling your way up to my feet.'_ He then put the item back in his pocket and got serious again. "So have you gotten anything about Red yet?"

"Apart from the fact that he beat Valkyrie to a bloody pulp…again. Nothing else." Loki answered. "Still I'll deal with him in no time."

"You'd better."

…

Red and Izumi walk out of the Gardening club's greenhouse after club hours.

"Thanks for your help again Red. I'm still surprised that you're this good at gardening." Izumi said.

"Well I told you that I'm good at it didn't I? Now you know for yourself. Also it's nice to do something much more peaceful than beating people up." Red replied happily. "But where's the other member of the club? I haven't seen him ever since I joined."

Izumi sighed. "I have no idea. He was coming before you joined. Hopefully he comes tomorrow."

"Hopefully he does…for his sake." Red muttered, which Izumi heard.

"Huh? Did you say something Red?"

"Just talking to myself. Nothing to be concerned about."

"Uh…Okay. Well see you tomorrow."

Izumi waved at Red as she walked back into the building to get her stuff. Red waved back at her in return. Izumi's a nice girl, though a bit timid but still good hearted.

' _As much as I want to be friends with her I can't…at least not until I send Odin and his cronies to hell.'_

With that Red made his way into the building to get his own things before leaving the school premises.

…

"Thanks for bailing me out Kenichi. I thought I was a goner." Nijiima said.

Kenichi just shrugged. "Whatever."

"We're your friends Nijiima. Of course we're going to help." Miu said before noticing Kenichi's sad mood. "What's wrong Kenichi?"

Kenichi sighed, "I'm worried about Red. I know that what I said was uncalled for, but his attitude didn't help back then too."

"What happened between you and Red?" Nijiima asked seriously.

"Let's just say that I said something I shouldn't have and leave it at that." Kenichi replied.

"I see." Nijiima said before turning serious, "Well I've found important information about Red."

"Really?! What would that be?" Kenichi asked. Miu too nodded in interest, seeing an opportunity to know more about the American.

 **Meanwhile in front of Red's apartment building…**

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Red exclaimed as he saw someone he didn't expect standing in front of his apartment…Kisara Nanjou and she was okay, Shiratori was there too.

"There you are! So this is where you live huh? Not too shabby." Kisara commented.

Red groaned in annoyance. "You must REALLY have a death wish if you're willing to come after me for a third time."

"Kisara's not here for a third time Red." Shiratori stated.

"Yeah and I'm not prepared for a sneak attack." Red sarcastically responded.

"It's a fact. I'm not here for a third fight even though I'd like a third go at you." Kisara said, "However I do want to know why you didn't finish me off when you had me dead to rights."

Red sighed, much to the girls' surprise. He leaned against the wall and stared at them.

"Honestly I don't know why I didn't finish you off." Red said, "It had been at the back of my mind for a two days. A few ideas came to mind: Shiratori's words may have gotten me to reconsider my actions," Kisara looked at her wide eyed assistant. "I might not have been riled up enough to do the deed either, or this one that I only just realized…" Red stared at Kisara, which made said girl feel like a piece of meat. "…You're cute."

Shiratori face faulted while Kisara became a blushing mess.

"W-w-what?!" Kisara splutters in embarrassment, "I-I'm c-c-cute?!"

Red gave her a wolfish grin. "Yeah. You are but if you were more of a lady and dressed much better I'd consider going out with you. I mean seriously, can't you even wear jeans with two pant legs?"

"I already told you that I wear them like this on purpose!" Kisara spluttered before pointing at the American, "And what gives you the right to criticize when you're dressed like that? Are you addicted to the color red?"

Red looked at his own attire. He was wearing a red opened short sleeved buttoned shirt with a large red wolf design at the back of the shirt, a white muscle shirt, red camo pants, a black belt and black boots. On his neck are silver dog tags, a bracelet on his right hand and red MMA gloves. He saw nothing wrong with his attire which was somewhat similar to big sis' own.

"At least my own attire is more fashionable than yours. What? Trying to seduce me by showing off some skin?" Red countered.

Shiratori had to hold a flustered and angry Kisara to keep her from attacking Red.

"Let go of me Shiratori! I'm gonna kick his ass!"

"Are you sure you want to do that considering that you nearly died twice against him?"

That made Kisara stop, remembering her near fatal defeats at the hands of Red. She still couldn't fathom how she lost to this guy. Sure she was glad that he took her seriously as an opponent, but the way he ruthlessly and easily beat her stung her pride and also scared her. It was like fighting a much calmer Berserker.

"Smart move. You don't want to tempt fate a third time do you?" Red kept his wolf grin. "So you came here just to know why I didn't kill you. Is that right?"

Kisara calmed herself before answering the question. "Yeah and also Shiratori told me about your reasons for going after Ragnarok. What did Odin to you anyways?"

Red's expression turned serious and stared at the girls in front of him. "You sure you want to hear about it?"

"Why do you say that?" Shiratori asked.

"Oh because you'll be shocked by what you hear or very tempted to take action, not like I care either ways. Now shut up and listen."

…

 _ **Years ago Red was part of a gang…or more like he was the leader of a gang known as The Wolf Pack. There were just four of them; he, his girlfriend, and a brother and sister pair that Red had known ever since they were orphans. They had the pack mentality of wolves, loyal to the pack and all and were strong fighters too.**_

 _ **Back then Red went by the name Fenrir with the other members called Nikita, Silver Moon and Spiral. Fenrir, Spiral and Silver Moon had taught themselves Kickboxing, Taichi Quan and Shoot boxing respectively and had become adept at them, and Nikita was a skilled weapon user with the butterfly swords being her preferred weapons of choice. The small gang didn't care about turf and all that. Just the 'pack' and their friends and they got along well with the locals. The Wolf Pack took on all comers too and protected their neighborhood from other delinquent gangs, functioning just like the animals they named themselves after.**_

 _ **Then Ragnarok popped up. The new gang began gaining followers fast and were gaining ground too, however they had tough opposition from Wolf Pack and a few community members, who fought back against the gang. The gang war lasted for two months with both sides not giving an inch. That is until someone betrayed the Wolf Pack and set them up. Even when led into an ambush the Wolf Pack held their own and barely got out of it, making them easy pickings for Ragnarok. However Fenrir DID not go down that quickly, as he gained a second wind and in a feral rage killed the traitor and nearly killed its leader Odin. Still it wasn't enough as his injuries combined with fatigue from prolonged fighting finally did him in.**_

…

 **With Kenichi and co…**

"I can't believe that Red had fought Odin before." Kenichi stated.

"And nearly defeated him too." Miu added. _'And he was just a self-taught fighter back then. I wonder how a rematch will go this time around.'_

"Yeah. When he was Fenrir he gave Odin a run for his money and he was just a self-taught fighter then." Nijiima said, "Now he's come back faster, stronger and more skilled than before. I bet that he's licking his chops at a rematch with Odin."

"Does Ragnarok know about Fenrir coming back?" Kenichi asked.

"Not yet, but that would change very soon since Ragnarok have him in their crosshairs just like you." Nijiima answered, "Still I'd advise you two to be careful around him. Even with this gem of info I still don't know more about Red like what style he now uses, who trained him or what had happened to him all those years he was gone and in America."

"Red said that he's a Vale Tudo fighter." Miu stated.

"Vale Tudo? You mean that mixed martial arts popular in Brazil which translates to "Anything goes"? That explains a lot about how he fights." Nijiima began adding this info to his PDA.

"Oh yeah. Red also said that his big sister taught him how to fight." Kenichi added.

' _Meaning that his sister's a very powerful fighter in her own right.'_ Miu thought.

"Whoever she is, she must be quite the teacher. She turned Red from a self-taught kickboxer into a brutal Vale Tudo machine." Nijiima stated. "However he's still one man against a whole gang."

Kenichi raised an eyebrow. "He's had some success so far hasn't he?"

"True Kenichi, but that luck might not last forever and considering his motives he might do something crazy like a direct attack on Ragnarok." Miu stated.

"Exactly Miu and when he does then Ragnarok would fully focus on him." Nijiima agreed.

"Meaning that Red would be in even more danger!" Kenichi exclaimed.

 **With Red, Kisara and Shiratori…**

"Whoa! No wonder why I lost." Kisara said.

"I can't believe that we've been standing in front of the former leader of the Wolf Pack gang and the only man to give Odin a tough time." Shiratori added, "I'm more surprised that you survived all that."

"And you've returned better than ever. Whoever trained you must have done a damn good job of it." Kisara commented.

"My big sis trained me after all. I owe her a lot for helping through all those years of hell." Red said with a smile, "Too bad Odin and his cronies fucked up. Leaving me for dead was their worst mistake and they won't be around long enough to regret it when I'm done with them. Luckily for you Kisara you're no longer in my crosshairs."

"Huh? Why is that?!"

"Like Shiratori told me, you had just become one of the fists. Also the Ragnarok members that _Shirahama_ defeated are also safe unless they fuck up."

"Hold up? You and Shirahama aren't friends?"

"Never was and I doubt I ever will be with that annoying, naïve brat! He may have gotten stronger and even defeated one of you Fists, Siegfried if I'm right, he's still sees things in black and white and it's anything but. Something I found out the hard way when I left Japan."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really." Red sighed. "Now that I've told you my story what do you want to do next? If you want to tell Odin that Fenrir is back then go ahead I don't care! In fact do tell him so that he'd know how badly he fucked up." Red avoids a kick from Kisara.

"You're actually thinking of taking on Ragnarok by yourself? You won't stand a chance."

"I already began that weeks ago. I nearly killed Odin the first time we tangoed and I wasn't even at my best, and I could have killed you twice. I think I'll take my chances. Have a nice day you two." With that Red walked into his apartment leaving Kisara and Shiratori outside.

"Do you really think he's going to continue this endeavor?" Shiratori asked.

Kisara shrugged and began walking away. "From the way he spoke I'd say he's not stopping anytime soon."

…

It was night time as Red arrived at the underground fight club known as The Pit. He was bored once again and with the lack of delinquents coming after him and hearing of the place in passing a few times, Red decided to pay the place a visit. Not only that, it was also a full moon too.

"The next fight is between Street Fighting and Kung Fu!" A male voice announced loudly. Red watches the fight go and an idea comes to him instantly. If he's to draw Thor out then he'll have to fight in this arena. The match ended quite quickly with the Kung Fu fighter victorious and the brawler a bloody defeated mess. The result was obvious from the get go anyways. Looking around Red spotted someone talking to some people before writing names on the board. Most likely the one to sign up with if one wanted to fight.

' _Might as well try my luck.'_ The American walked up to the person by the board.

"Excuse me? Is this where you sign up?"

"Yes. You want in?" The man at the board responded, Red nodding back in response. "Name and style?"

Red thought about using his name, but instead decided to use his old street name. "Fenrir…and my style's Vale Tudo."

"Vale Tudo? So you're a mixed martial artist huh? I thought you guys preferred to stick to your circles?" The man smirked. _'Why does that name sound familiar?'_ "Either way, like your style translates anything goes in the Pit. Just listen for your name and don't try to back out alright?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Red grinned psychotically before walking back into the crowd. Looks like it's time for Fenrir to make his return.

A few more matches took place and each ended with the more technical fighters beating the undisciplined brawlers. Red didn't care about those fights as his blood was boiling in anticipation for his match up.

"Vale Tudo vs boxing!"

"Fenrir! You're up."

Red wasted no time jumping down into the arena. After landing the young Vale Tudo fighter cracked his knuckles as he eyed his opponent across him. A boxer.

The boxer scoffs. "Really? They match me up with a kid?" Red ignored the rant and wolf grinned at his foe, pissing him off. "What are you grinning at?! I'll wipe that grin off your face!"

The boxer charged in and threw a one-two combo. Red quickly ducked under and got the man's legs, picked him up over the shoulder before slamming him down to the ground hard which resulted in a KO for Red. However that didn't end it as he landed a few hammer fists on the unconscious man's face before he was satisfied. The crowd was stunned to silence at how fast and brutally the fight ended. Soon two men came into the arena and carried the loser out. One of the people watching the fight was Thor, the Seventh Fist of Ragnarok, who ran the Pit and had been excited as stronger people had been coming lately. This one fighter, the redhead in an all red attire had gotten his interest. He motioned for another opponent to be sent in.

"Vale Tudo vs Karate!"

Red frowned when he heard that his next opponent was a Karate fighter. Bad memories of a certain sadistic white haired guy in red coming to mind as he saw his opponent drop into the arena.

"I'll show you how it's done against this savage!" Red's opponent said, getting into stance. "No hard feelings kid but you shouldn't have come here." Red just got into his own stance.

The Karateka came in with a side kick to the head which Red side stepped and quickly got a reverse waist lock. He then piggy backed his opponent and quickly locked in a standing rear naked choke. The Karateka struggled against the hold and soon succumbed to it, falling unconscious with Red still on his back. Seeing that his victim was out cold he let go of his unconscious opponent and got back to his feet. Once again the crowd was silent after witnessing a fast finish, this time by submission. Thor was now getting even more excited and once more had another one in.

This time an excited brawler jumped in. "Don't worry kid. I'll make this quick!"

And quick it was as the brawler tried to blitz the younger opponent only to get dropped by a switch step overhand coming in. Red followed after him and stomped on and soccer kicked him to oblivion before walking away from the KO'ed opponent.

' _Disappointing.'_ Red thought. _'Where's the strongest one?'_ He looked up at the crowd and noticed an interested Thor looking at him. He then pointed at the Seventh Fist in a challenging manner and pointed downwards to the arena floor.

Recognizing the challenge Thor smirked, "Challenging me huh?" The large young man walks forward and leaps down into the arena. Red ignored the ground trembling when Thor landed, only focusing on his prey. "You've got a lot of guts."

"I was getting bored with the easy opponents, so I figured that you the big dog would entertain me better." Red responded, "So who is my opponent if I may ask?"

Thor reaches up pulling his kimono down to reveal a large stomach. "I am Thor, Seventh Fist of Ragnarok! Be prepared to face my Combat Sumo. Dosu!"

"Seventh Fist huh?!" Red's expression immediately turned downright psychotic and feral. "Tonight will definitely be a bloody good night!" Red changed his stance, lowering his hands. "As for me the name's Fenrir."

The crowd was pumped for the match that was about to begin.

Immediately Fenrir charged in at surprising speed forcing Thor to block a PK combo. Thor immediately came back with a palm thrust but was once more surprised when Fenrir parried the attack away and struck him in the face with a back knuckle. Fenrir followed up with a spinning roundhouse to the body which only pushed the sumo fighter back a little. Thor smirks as he taps his body.

"Underneath this is a thick layer of muscle that is as strong as steel. You'll need more than that to hurt me."

Fenrir's grin only grew even more. "Is that so? Then how about your other body parts?"

Immediately Thor's lower leg was smacked with a low kick making the Sumo fighter spin around. He then had to block a roundhouse kick to the head but still got cracked by one to the leg. Thor ignores the pain and reaches out grabbing Fenrir's wrist. The Vale Tudo fighter then steps in and grabs Thor by the head and immediately whips him around before landing a brutal knee to the chin, snapping Thor's head up from the impact. Thor gritted his teeth and came back with a powerful arm thrust at Fenrir who sidestepped the attack and countered with an overhead knuckle smash and a roundhouse kick. Thor staggered back after both attacks connected. Fenrir bounced around on his feet and finger wagged at Thor.

"What's the point of training your body to be hard as steel if that makes your head and legs more viable targets?" Fenrir taunted. "In fact you should have kept your mouth shut about that." He then gets back into stance. "No matter. The fight's about to reach its climax. Make your last attack count."

Thor gives a battle-cry. "My Combat Sumo will not be defeated!" He charged in at Fenrir who stepped in. First palm thrust missed as Fenrir had immediately stepped out of range, then as a second palm strike came a fast counter spinning back elbow connected on Thor dropping him. But it didn't end there as Red got mount and brutally pounded away. The onslaught kept going until the floor became filled with lots of blood and a blood stained Fenrir finally decided to stop and get off the now dead Thor whose head was barely recognizable. The crowd was shocked out of their mind.

"Thor lost?!"

"No way!"

"I can't believe the Seventh Fist was defeated!"

"Defeated?! The guy's dead!"

Licking the blood off his hands, Fenrir looked around at the shocked crowd before staring upwards.

" _ **ARH-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

The man at the board paled as he instantly recognized the howl and knew just who it was that just killed Thor.

' _That wolf howl…So Fenrir has returned. Ragnarok are in for a nasty shock!'_ The man thought as he saw the crowd give room as Red walked out of the Pit.

Fenrir has announced his return!

 **...**

Meanwhile from above the arena a certain individual hiding in the darkness frowned at what he saw.

 _'So he's meant to be my mother's replacement after all.'_ The person thought, _'It also seems that the transformation is incomplete. Vanessa is playing with fire.'_

The shadowed individual leaped from the roof, disappearing into the night.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 End.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Red Wolf**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

 **Next Day…**

Odin stares down at Loki, obviously less than pleased with the cowering Fourth Fist in front of him.

"Did I hear you right Loki? Thor is dead?"

Loki felt a shiver go down his spine being looked down on like an insect. "Yes, Odin. Thor is no longer with us. He was killed last night in the Pit by…...Fenrir."

Odin, Berserker and Freya stiffened at the name. They couldn't believe their ears.

' _That idiot actually did it.'_ Kisara thought. She never expected Red/Fenrir to go to the Pit and challenge Thor, not to mention kill him. Now he's put a huge target on his back.

"Do you take me for a fool Loki?! Fenrir is the one who killed Thor?!" Odin demanded with a cold edge that promised pain.

"My information is never wrong! The one who killed Thor is THE FENRIR from that Wolf Pack gang we crushed three years ago! Even I am finding this hard to believe!" Loki said in panic.

"So the wolf has returned from the grave for revenge? That is very troubling." Freya said with worry.

Berserker was no longer chewing gum and kept silent.

' _Looks like Fenrir was on point. They are not happy about his return after all.'_ Kisara thought. _'But the idiot also put himself in a lot of danger too.'_

Odin tightened his fist and barely keeping his rage in check. The Wolf Pack gang was a formidable gang that they fought three years ago when Ragnarok had just him and the three other Fists Berserker, Freya and Loki. Led by Fenrir, the group of four gave them hell, especially Fenrir who made almost killed Odin and made him look weak. It was only thanks to Loki's manipulations that they were able to weaken the Wolf Pack members through an ambush and take them down. However, Fenrir refused to go down easily and in a blind rage he nearly killed them all. It was only due to damage and exhaustion that they barely got out alive and left Fenrir for dead. A costly mistake that was now biting them in the ass.

Odin calmed himself before adjusting his glasses. "Is Fenrir part of the Shinpaku Alliance?"

"No. He isn't." Kisara spoke up. All eyes turn to look at the Eighth Fist. "Fenrir or Red as he goes by despises the Shinpaku Alliance, especially Shirahama and that freak that runs it. He's more or less a lone wolf operating by himself."

"And how do you know this?" Freya asked, "I doubt that he revealed himself to you."

"Actually, he did reveal himself to me and Shiratori. He even told me to tell you guys, especially you Odin that he's back." Kisara stated.

"Is that so? However, that begs the question of where Fenrir has been during those three years?" Loki asked.

"It doesn't matter. We will deal with that wild dog once and for all. He should have stayed dead the first time." Odin said.

"How about we send Berserker after Red while I take care of Shirahama?" Loki suggested, with Berserker snapping up straight immediately.

"I am the one who will deal with Shirahama!"

The fists turn to see one of their Hermit enter the warehouse and walk towards them.

A smile appears on Odin's face. "Hermit, I see that you decided to come back. How was your training?"

"Shirahama Kenichi will die at my hands. No one else is allowed to touch him." Hermit stated.

"You dare give us orders?" Loki snarled, "Know your…"

"Very well." Loki's eyes widen in surprise. Odin leans back in his chair. "I will allow Hermit to handle Shirahama while Berserker deals with Red." Berserker's eyes narrow at that. Odin then glances at Kisara. "Kisara, since you've fought Red before, you will assist Berserker." Kisara's eyes narrow. Freya glances at Kisara in suspicion.

…

"Where do you think you're going?"

Kisara scowled, refusing to turn to face the manipulative fist Loki behind her. "When did you start giving orders around here? Odin didn't put you in charge."

"Maybe so, but you were given a direct order Valkyrie." Loki replied.

Kisara spins around pointing a finger at Loki. "Well I have nothing for Berserker that will help against Red. You can't exactly predict his fighting style since he always varies his attacks, so there's no set pattern. So he's on his own finding out how to beat him. Besides what makes you think Berserker will take my advice seriously." Turning around, she walks away angrily while Loki looked at her suspiciously.

"It seems that Kisara might have some connection to Fenrir." Freya said, stepping out of the shadows.

"I came to a similar conclusion just now." Loki said, "Though I wonder why she'll have any connection with someone who wants us all dead." He then glanced at Freya. "Besides isn't it Freya's job to keep Valkyrie in check?"

"You don't need to tell me, I already planned on keeping an eye on her, and if I encounter Fenrir first I'll take him out myself." Freya replied as she calmly walks away from the manipulative Fourth Fist.

…

"Seriously what is it you want now?!" Kenichi groaned as Nijiima came towards him and Miu. "Can't you leave me alone for once?"

Miu however noticed the grim look on the alien's face which meant that this was something serious. "Something wrong Nijiima?"

"You would not believe this you two." Nijiima began, "Thor was killed last night."

"What?!" Kenichi yelled while Miu gasped. "What happened?"

"Fenrir happened." Nijiima responded, "Red finally decided to really hit Ragnarok hard by killing the Seventh Fist. He challenged Thor to a fight at the underground arena called The Pit and beat him to death with his bare hands. This time he's using his old name Fenrir just to get their attention and scare them. And no surprise, it worked. Ragnarok's going nuts over this."

"That's really bad! Red's only put a target on his back." Kenichi said.

"I doubt that he cares about that considering how badly he wants revenge on the gang and now that he has martial arts training he's even more dangerous than before." Miu said.

"But Red's still in danger!" Kenichi protested.

"And I doubt he'll appreciate us coming to his aid." Miu countered, "He sure as hell doesn't want anything to do with us. Especially you."

"Still…he's on his own against Ragnarok." Kenichi said. "I'm still going to help him…even if he doesn't appreciate it." He moved on ahead to class with Miu sighing before following him.

The alien watches as the two leave. _'This is the second fist to be defeated by Red or may I now say first to be killed by the vengeful Fenrir.'_ Nijiima begins to write furiously in his PDA. Red/Fenrir continues to impress and scare the hell out of him. Things were definitely heating up.

…

 **Somewhere in America…**

Two women were relaxing on a bench inside a gym after an intense sparring session.

The first one had light skin, blue eyes, and blonde ponytail hair. She was wearing a light blue sweat suit and sneakers.

The second one had dark brown skin, brown eyes and long silver hair. She was wearing a black and white sweat shirt and dark blue Vale Tudo trunks.

The blonde looked up at her white haired companion and noticed her deep in thought. "Got something on your mind Vanessa?"

"Yeah…It's Red and I'm worried about him Sarah." The now named Vanessa replied.

"Obviously." Sarah deadpanned, "You've been worried ever since he moved back to his old stomping ground."

Vanessa lightly glared at the blonde. "Well sorry for not being worried about the only other family I got right now. I can't help it not having him in my sights while he's out there all alone."

"He's not alone Vanessa. Kage's out there watching him remember and also Brad's going to be stopping in Japan for the kickboxing tournament there. Not to mention my brother's got people out there keeping tabs on him."

Vanessa scoffed, "Kage's only watching him because of fear of him becoming Dural's successor. Brad can't be in Japan all the time due to his womanizing ways and his kickboxing career. Though I appreciate Jacky's efforts in keeping tabs on Red, I still fear that it's not enough, especially with remnants of J6 still around especially Jean, Goh and that bitch Durix still after him."

"I know and I share your opinion too." Sarah said as she wiped her face with a towel.

Vanessa sighed as she did the same. Then she stood up and had a look of determination on her face. "I've made up my mind. I'm going to Japan."

"Are you serious?!" Sarah stood up in surprise. "You do realize that you're risking leading those people to Red right?"

"I know…" Vanessa said, "But something tells me that he's in danger anyways. Besides there's also the promise I made to him."

"What promise?" Sarah asked.

"It's between me and him and it's not a big deal." Vanessa answered while she thought otherwise.

 _Three months ago at the LAX Airport…_

" _Hey sis."_

" _What is it Little Red?"_

" _Can you promise me something?"_

" _Sure I can. Though I wonder why you're bringing this up?"_

" _Because it's important…I know about Project Fenrir and that there are remnants of J6 after me…I also know that there's a good chance I'll lose it and fully become what they intended me to be."_

" _W-What are you saying?!"_

" _If I ever go over the edge…promise me that you'll be the one to put me down for good."_

" _R-R-Red…I…"_

" _Promise me! Please…big sis…You're the only one I'd rather entrust for something like this."_

" _I…"_

" _PLEASE!"_

" _I…*sigh*…Fine…I promise."_

" _Thank you, big sis."_

Vanessa still felt rotten about keeping that promise. It's already bad enough that her adopted father Lewis was murdered by J6 and now her adopted brother wants her to be the one to kill him if he becomes a monster. This is why she thinks it's best for her to be in Japan with Red so as to prevent that situation from ever coming up. She could care less about J6 remnants following her to find him. Besides she still has unfinished business with them anyways.

…

Arriving at his apartment Red was surprised to see Kisara and Shiratori at the lobby. Seeing him both girls got up from the couch and approached him.

"Okay…may I know what you're doing here?" Red asked them cautiously.

Kisara simply got in the American's face and answered, "Simple. I want to fight you."

Red gently pushed her out of his personal space with a deadpanned expression. "Seriously? You came to my apartment…just to fight me?"

Shiratori confirmed, "Yes she did, Red-san or is it Fenrir now?"

"Red will be fine…So she's serious about this?" Red looked into Kisara's eyes and saw that she was actually serious about fighting him. "Are you really sure you want to do this? I nearly sent you to the afterlife twice. You're no longer in my crosshairs, you sure you want me to beat up a pretty girl like you again?"

Kisara's face turned red in embarrassment before it quickly turned to anger. "Baka! Quit trying to sweet talk me and get ready to fight! Let's go to the rooftop of your apartment!"

"Of course…Follow me then pretty lady." Red joked walking into the building followed by a blushing and angry Kisara and a deadpanning Shiratori.

 **Few minutes later…**

On the apartment rooftop Red and Kisara stood across from each other with Shiratori staying on the sidelines. Red had changed into his sweat shirt and Vale Tudo trunks.

"I'll ask once again…Are you really sure you want to do this?" Red asked.

"And once again I want to do this!" Kisara answered. "So shut up and fight me!"

Red sighed, "Alright then. Shutting up now."

"Good." Kisara grinned before leaping in with a jumping spin kick to Red's face, however Red ducked under the attack as she flew over him. Immediately the Vale Tudo fighter closes the distance and throws a four punch combo forcing the Taekwondo fighter to raise her hands to block them while stepping away to create room for herself. Red presses forward and keeps on throwing punches. Kisara fires a roundhouse kick to the body while on the back foot but it gets caught by Red who then returns fire with a roundhouse kick of his own then a connects with a lead hook. Red presses in with a straight that is blocked before getting a single collar tie clinch. He goes for an outside trip but Kisara unhooks her leg from his own and shoves her way out. She then fires off a roundhouse kick to the head which Red blocks and then returns fire with a straight, lead body kick combo. Kisara creates space for a spinning wheel kick which Red ducks under. She immediately follows up with another flurry of kicks to the head and body which backs up Red a few paces. Red then comes right back with a lead leg kick followed by an overhand right that sends Kisara staggering backwards.

Red doesn't let up and chases the stunned Kisara down, attacking with heavy two and three punch combinations. Kisara manages to recover while on the back foot and fires off spinning wheel kick to the head which forces Red to stop his attack to block the counterattack. Even with that the Vale Tudo fighter is not deterred and he still keeps up the pressure using preemptive head movement to confuse Kisara and get into his range. Kisara tries to circle out to her right to keep from getting cornered but gets cut off by Red's lead hook and ends up trapped in the corner with Red turning up the heat with a vicious flurry of punches, leg kicks and elbows.

"Here's a free tip for you: try using your hands for once. Your lack of punches makes it easy for me to fight you; you only use kicks and that limits your move set." Red commented as he transitioned from landing an elbow to the thai plum and began attacking with knees, uppercuts and elbows.

"S-shut up! I don't need you telling me how to fight!" Kisara snapped while defending against the Muay Thai barrage.

"I'm just giving you advice." Red corrected as he threw another knee, "It's up to you whether you take it or not. But still I believe that adding punches to your move set will help open up your striking game a lot."

Kisara manages to wiggle out of the clinch and wearily move away. "I've never needed to use my hands…I've been able to stay strong with just my kicks…So you can keep your advice to yourself."

Red wasted no time closing the distance. "Suit yourself."

Shiratori however agreed with Red's advice. _'He's right. Kisara-sama only uses kick because of her Taekwondo background. She's best at long and mid-range but in close range she's very limited. Red/Fenrir however is best at close range, and good at mid-range and he's good at getting to that range with his head movement and footwork. His Vale Tudo gives him a lot of weapons for fighting at different ranges and that's just in terms of striking.'_ Red hadn't even used his grappling yet except for that trip he tried that Kisara defended against.

Kisara roared as she leaps into the air before coming down with ax kick. Unfortunately for her, Red easily sidestepped the attack and quickly got her back in a reverse waist lock and then picked her up and slammed her to the floor with authority. The throw took a lot of wind out of her and it got worse when Red mounted her. Both blushed at their position but that was only brief as Red began dropping elbows and punches on Kisara's face. Kisara tried blocking the attacks but a few were getting through and the beating began getting worse. She rolled over giving up her back to the Vale Tudo fighter which immediately opened her to a rear naked choke and it was sunk in deep.

"Tap out or black out. Your choice Kisara." Red said as he maintained the submission hold.

"N-N-Never!" Kisara replied defiantly, trying to fight her way out. "I'd r-rather black-!"

"If you don't tap I could kill you and I doubt you'd want that." Red continued tightening the hold.

"He's right Kisara-sama. You could end up dying." Shiratori pleaded.

As much as it went against her pride Kisara knew very well that Red could kill her right here and now. Feeling close to blacking out she finally tapped and Red released her from the hold. He gently pushed her off to the side and got to his feet while Shiratori went to attend to Kisara.

"Like I said Kisara you should add punches to your striking game. At least you'll be less vulnerable when someone gets in your face." Red said as he picked up a water bottle and drank from it. "Also you were clearly distracted during our fight."

"S-Shut up." Kisara snapped avoiding the redhead's gaze.

"You're not denying it." Red replied.

Kisara went silent. How does he know? Is he able to read her mind? She refuses to acknowledge that he is right. The truth is, since that last meeting she has been on edge. Her eyes soften, she is worried about him. Berserker is after him now. One of the original three members and one of the most dangerous. Red doesn't know it, but his life is in extreme danger. All because he killed Thor. While Kisara's been glad that Red always took her seriously in the times they fought and she got her ass handed to her those times and even with his fighting style she still thinks Red doesn't stand a chance against Berserker not to mention Freya-nee and Odin.

"Looks like I am right. Something's on your mind." Red continued, "It's up to you if you want to talk about it though." He knew that Kisara was distressed by something. He could see it…heck he could smell it easily. Normally he wouldn't give a damn about her worrying about him but her behavior reminded him of his former girlfriend Kagami when she worried about him, Sasuke and Yoroi when they were still fighting Ragnarok. In fact, Kisara reminded him too much about Kagami. Her stubborn personality, eagerness to get stronger her own way, though it was all for the ones she cared for a lot, especially Red. Too bad she lost her life thanks to Odin and Ragnarok.

"You realize that your stunt at The Pit has put a huge target on your back. Now Berserker's coming after you." Kisara spoke up.

The wolfish grin on the American's face easily told the girls that he wasn't bothered by it. "So what? In fact, that's great. I get to kill that fucker and to think that Odin would send him to me all gift wrapped. How generous of him!"

"Are you insane!?" Kisara yelled with wide eyes, "Berserker's one of the original three members of Ragnarok, second strongest of Ragnarok to be exact! He's not someone you can take for granted. Even if you beat him the first time he's gotten stronger since then."

Red shrugged, "Oh I know that he, Freya and Odin have gotten stronger, but so have I and I have no problem putting them six feet under in our rematch. Then there's that piece of garbage called Loki. I have the kind of death bastards like him deserve all lined up. But forget about them for now let's talk about you."

"Me?!" Kisara asked glaring at Red for changing topics.

"Yeah. While your Taekwondo's good, your lack of punches makes you too predictable. You had no setups for any of your kicks. Why do you think I was able to get up close and easily exploit your weakness in that range before I even bothered to use my grappling? I had nothing to worry about in close range because I knew you had nothing to threaten me with at that range." Red explained. "How about I give you some pointers in using your hands so that you can setup your kicks better and also hold your own when someone closes the gap?"

Kisara becomes confused. "Why do you want to teach me to use my hands better?"

Red deadpanned, "Because I feel like it."

Kisara and Shiratori sweat dropped at that.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 End.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Red Wolf**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple**

 **AN: From here the story starts to take a macabre turn due to Fenrir who's…different from Red thanks to a certain group.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Ryozanpaku**

"I see. This is indeed a troubling development." Akisame, the Jujitsu master says sitting on the porch drinking tea, "Very troubling indeed." Miu had told her grandfather about Red/Fenrir killing the Seventh Fist Thor in cold blood and that had greatly disturbed the masters at Ryozanpaku.

"Looks like he is serious about getting his revenge on Ragnarok and he has no qualms about getting bloody to do so." Sakaki, the Karate master stated with a beer bottle in hand. "Not to mention that he's now a martial artist himself, trained in that barbaric style Vale Tudo."

"The fact that the boy was the leader of the Wolf pack gang before Ragnarok showed up makes it even more troubling." Kensei stated, "Four orphans who grew up in this area and lived like the animals they named themselves after and were very formidable in their own right as fighters that gave Ragnarok a stiff challenge, until betrayal within its ranks led to their downfall. That was three years ago."

"The lone wolf…is out for blood." Shigure the weapons master said.

"And he's already taken a life to get the message across. He's indeed out for blood and would go far to get it." Hayato sighed. "Already going down the path of Satsujiken."

"Apa! I wonder who trained him?" Apachai the Muay Thai beast wondered.

"From what Miu told me, Red's adoptive older sister trained him in the art of Vale Tudo." Hayato said, "Whoever she is she did a very good job training him."

"That doesn't change the fact that the boy killed someone in cold blood." Akisame said.

"Not to mention his actions would no doubt get the attention of Yomi and Yami." Hayato stated. "He's the kind of person that they'd want in their ranks."

"We can't have the little wolf joining the bad guys right? Apa!" Apachai asked.

"Indeed we can't and we'll have to start by convincing the boy to end his needless revenge." Kensei said.

Sakaki scoffed, "Yeah! Good luck convincing a vengeful kid who lost the ones he considered family three years ago."

"How about his sister? She'd most likely have a better chance." Akisame stated.

"That is if we even know what she looks like not to mention her name." Kensei said.

…

 **Docks**

Kisara puts down the water bottle after another sparring session, sitting across from Red who was also drinking water from his own bottle. Ever since their third fight the redhead had reluctantly agreed to get some pointers from Red in using her hands, in other words throwing punches and giving her at least a few weapons for close range fighting. He taught her the jab, straight, hook and uppercut, the right range to use those punches, and a few combos for her to use along with her kicks.

It somehow went well as Kisara had gotten down the jab and straight easily quickly falling in love with the 1-2 combo, and able to setup kicks with those rangier punches. Hooks and uppercuts however were a problem for her and so she didn't focus so much on them.

Although Red felt that Aunt Sarah would be a better choice for training her since the older woman is more knowledgeable in Taekwondo along with Savate, Jeet Kune Do and Karate.

Funny that Red was getting along with Kisara. The same for Kisara as she enjoyed her spars with the Vale Tudo fighter and was glad of her new weapons she can use to open up her attack.

"What's your big sister like?" Kisara asked.

"She's the best sister I could have ever asked for." Red replied, "Like I told you it's thanks to her that I'm where I am now. If not for her I would have been stuck in a living hell."

Kisara notices a faraway look in his eyes. It seems that he misses his older sibling who's more or less his sensei too.

"Where is your sister?" she asks.

"She's in America staying with uncle and aunt. She works as a security guard for all kinds of clients including my uncle who's a race car driver and she was a world martial arts champion." Red answered.

Kisara and Shiratori widened their eyes in surprise. Red's sister was a world martial arts champion which explains a lot about Red's fighting prowess. Kisara found herself respecting Red's older sister already.

"Since I grew up around here I chose to live here instead of stay with her in America." Red continues, "She initially didn't want to let me go but I told her to not worry since I can handle myself. She gets overprotective of me you know since I'm the only other family she's got. It's part of the reason why I vowed to become strong; to avoid tragedies like the loss of my old friends and so that my big sis' wouldn't be worried about me ever again."

"I see…" Kisara muttered before speaking up, "I never got any respect at the dojo. The boys all went easy on me because I am a girl."

"Well I'm not like those idiots." Red snarled. "Boy, girl, man or woman it doesn't matter. An opponent is an opponent."

"Thanks for that." Kisara said with a red tint on her face. "I'd devoted to becoming strong and proving that women are as strong as men."

Kisara continued, "Eventually I ended up joining the Valkyries, led by Freya-nee, whom you know as the Third Fist of Ragnarok."

Red twitched at the sound of the Third Fist's name but reined his anger in, something Shiratori noticed.

Kisara continued, "I eventually left the Valkyries and her to get stronger my own way. I eventually gained control of my own gang and then soon enough became the Eighth Fist of Ragnarok and then I met you."

"Oh joy. Lucky me." Red said sarcastically, raising his head to look at the Taekwondo fighter. "With the way you're talking you miss her."

"W-What?!" Kisara splutters with a red blush on her cheeks. "Shut up! I do not miss Freya-nee!"

"Liar. You do miss her." Red bluntly said. He immediately avoids a kick from Kisara.

"What of you!? Don't you miss your sister!" The female redhead asked.

"Of course I do, and unlike you I have no problem admitting that." The male redhead replied.

Shiratori found it funny that these two once foes were now sparring partners and rivals…well one saw the other as the rival while the other didn't care…as Kisara still wanted to defeat Red though it was clear that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Still the spars helped Kisara to improve a lot. The girl also noticed the two redheads' behavior around each other, finding it funny their inability to comprehend that they might like each other.

A certain scent got Red's attention causing him to look in the direction it came from and sniff at it.

' _Looks like we're being watched.'_ Red thought, _'They might be out of sight but their feminine scent and their weapons don't escape me.'_

"Something wrong?" Kisara frowned at Red looking in that direction.

"Nothing. Just remembered that I had grocery shopping that needs to be done." Red answered before picking up his water bottle and walking away. "See you tomorrow."

…

A phone begins to ring. A young woman puts down her weight and picks up the phone. "Hello?"

" _Freya-sama, we followed Valkyrie and found out that she is hanging out with some boy with red hair like her. Apparently he's Red and it seems that they are friends."_

Freya frowns at that piece of information, "Keep watching them. Do not reveal your presence until I tell you too. Berserker's been assigned to deal with him."

" _Yes Freya-sama."_

The line goes dead. Freya puts down the phone. It doesn't make any sense. Kisara left the Valkyries to grow strong with her own style. As much as it hurt to have her best student leave, she was proud that Kisara wanted to find her own path. Now Kisara is betraying Ragnarok to be friends with not just any boy, the very same one that wants Ragnarok destroyed for good. Freya doesn't understand it at all.

' _Why is she hanging out with the very one who wants us dead?! How did she even befriend him to begin with?!'_

…

' _Ugh! What am I doing here?'_ Kenichi thought, slamming his head down upon the table. All week he has been refusing to come to Nijiima's stupid Shinpaku Alliance meeting. So how come he is sitting at this table with Nijiima across from him? That damn alien used some alien mind trick to get him into coming.

"Hey, long time no see Kenichi-kun." Takeda says, entering the room with a charming smile.

"Yeah, you look stronger." Ukita added beside the boxer.

"Huh? What are you two doing here?" Kenichi asks the two in surprise. He never expected them to show up. Didn't they hate Nijiima as much as him?

Takeda blinks in confusion. "To be honest, I don't really know." The boxer runs a hand through his hair. "I remember telling Nijiima I wanted no part in this meeting, but then things start to get a little fuzzy."

"Yeah, same thing happened to me." Ukita says.

Kenichi points angrily at the freak in the room. "You brainwashed them!"

"I did no such thing." Nijiima laughed. Kenichi resisted the urge to punch the asshole in the face.

Nijiima stands up and walks over to a desk with a computer. "You three talk about ways to make the Shinpaku Alliance more powerful. I need to do some work."

"Whoa! Is that a computer?!" Ukita asks in curiosity.

Nijiima smirks. "I managed to put it together using some junk parts I found." Ukita runs over to the computer with wide eyes. "If we are going to expand our empire we have to get into the new age."

"I heard you can meet girls from all over the world using a computer. Is it true?"

"I suppose so, but like with everything else in life you have to be diligent."

"I see."

Takeda and Kenichi sweat drop.

"I'm surprised you didn't get Red to join us." Kenichi then stated.

Nijiima sharply turns towards Ryozanpaku's disciple. "Get Fenrir of the former Wolf Pack gang to join us? Are you out of your mind Kenichi?! The guy is just as dangerous as Odin if not more, not to mention hates us a lot."

Takeda and Ukita widen their eyes in shock.

"Hold up! You guys met THE FENRIR?!" Ukita asked.

"The very one who gave Odin a run for his money three years ago." Nijiima confirmed, "And it turns out that Red is the very same person."

"Oh shit! Something's about to go down alright. Fenrir must be chopping at the bits at getting his payback." Takeda said. The story about the Wolf Pack Gang was well known in town. It was still surprising that the very gang that gave Ragnarok stiff competition suddenly got wiped out in one night.

"Well that doesn't matter now. This is our new website." Nijiima smiles proudly. A webpage is brought up with the Shinpaku Alliance in big letters. "I have basic information and pictures of each of you on it. There is Captain Takeda, Captain Ukita and Commander Kenichi." In an instant, all three boys start to beat up Nijiima.

"Bastard! Who gave you permission to use my name?"

"Thanks to you everyone is going to think I am a delinquent!"

"I'll fucking kill you!"

A binging sound from the computer causes the three boys to pause. Nijiima slithers into the chair, his evil smile never leaving his face even after the beating. "Look, someone sent us a message. It is from Loki." Nijiima smiles not recognizing the name at first. Neither do the other three boys in the room. "Dear Haruo Nijiima, I am Loki the Fourth Fist of Ragnarok…It's Loki from Ragnarok!"

Ukita grits his teeth. "What does that slimy bastard want?"

Nijiima's eyes narrow as he reads the message. "He wants Shirahama Kenichi to meet with him at the old abandoned church. Here is the address." The alien notices a file attachment. "There is a file attached." Opening the attached file, an image is shown that makes Kenichi's blood run cold. It shows Loki holding a cute little girl that bears a strong resemblance to Kenichi.

"Honoka!"

"I have your sister, if you don't want her to get hurt come and get her." Nijiima reads out loud.

Kenichi is already running from the room.

' _Why do those bastards have Honoka!? She doesn't have anything to do with this!'_

…

Red walking down the street with a bottle of soda. He knows that someone was spying on him earlier and the same group of people are still tailing him and spying on him. Most of all he knows who they are.

' _Freya's Valkyrie's huh? So the bitch sends her servants after me. I'll be more than happy to kill them all.'_ Red thinks as he moves his left hand to a sheath at the back of his waist hidden by his red jacket. It contains the only weapons he went out of his way to train in. The very same he vows to use to kill Freya with.

Red stops his thinking when he spots someone that makes his blood boil.

' _LOKI!'_ A bloodthirsty grin appears on his face showing his canines. _'I must be lucky today!'_

He dashes so fast leaving his bottle behind shocking the Valkyries at his sudden disappearance.

Fenrir closes in on his prey before pouncing on the unlucky bastard. He draws out a short single edged sword and slits his victim's throat before he can react. He then turns the body around and then frowns.

' _What the hell?! He looks like Loki but he's NOT Loki.'_ Indeed, the guy whose throat Fenrir had slit looked like the Fourth Fist of Ragnarok but with completely different features. _'Oh well I can kill every last of them or…'_

Fenrir crouches down and faces the dying Loki clone. "You don't have enough time so I'll be brief. Tell me where the real Loki is and I'll help you end your suffering, if not you can die as you are."

The Loki clone wastes no time giving Fenrir his phone which contains a picture of an abandoned church and with the address in it. There's also GPS locations of other Loki clones too. Fenrir smiles.

"Thanks." He then immediately stabs the shocked guy in the head, ending him. "Why the shocked look? I honored my end of the deal didn't I?" Looking at the address on the phone Fenrir's grin becomes even wider before leaving the area. _'Time to hunt some prey.'_

…

 **Abandoned church**

Fenrir arrived an hour later covered in blood. Killing those Loki clones took some time alright but that was no big deal for the former Wolf Pack leader.

He then heard the sound of fighting in the place which peaked his curiosity. He also sensed four familiar auras along with a fifth unknown. The four he recognized were Kenichi, Hermit, Loki and…Odin! What luck indeed. Sneaking towards a broken window while hiding his own aura to avoid detection he looked inside and spotted Kenichi and Hermit engaged in a fight. Standing off to the side is Loki, a few feet from the Fourth Fist is a bound little girl that shared resemblance with Kenichi. It didn't take much for Fenrir to know that she was Kenichi's younger sister.

' _A hostage? Not surprising. Loki's a low down dirty bastard after all.'_ Fenrir thought. He then saw his main target of his vengeance…Odin, watching the fight from a safe distance. _'And there he is, Odin. I'll save him for last. Time to eliminate the fucker Loki.'_

Fenrir took out the phone of Loki clone No. 1 and called the real one's number. He grinned as he saw Loki himself answer the call.

" _Why are you contacting me No. 1? I'm busy right now."_ Loki said.

Easily faking his voice to that of the Loki clone he eliminated Fenrir replied, "Loki-sama. I have an important report to show you right now. I've managed to locate where Red lives." He grinned even more when he saw Loki's posture stiffen and a smile came on his face.

" _I'm on my way right now."_

The line cut and Fenrir barely resisted the urge to laugh as he went to meet his prey.

A few minutes later Loki showed up outside the building looking for his henchman. Suddenly the Fourth Fist is impaled by a sharp object. Shock, dread and panic are clearly on the blue haired Battle Strategist's face as he saw the offending object in his gut and followed the hand to see a face he wished he never saw again: Fenrir.

"Nice to see you again Loki." Fenrir said too sweetly before ripping the bastard's stomach open. He smirked as he watched blood, guts, and intestines gushed out. Then he grabbed Loki's throat before the guy could get a chance to scream. "I told you motherfuckers I'll be coming back. Well here I am. You brought this on yourselves when you decided to be a power hungry asshole." He then viciously ripped out Loki's throat, and then shoved forcefully it down the now dying man's mouth. He let the dying man fall to the ground and left him to drown in his own blood.

"Don't worry. You'll be meeting your clones soon and your fellow Fists will also be joining you too." Fenrir said with that bloodthirsty grin still on his face, a few minutes later Loki was no more.

"Now to send another message to Odin…and I just got the idea how to do so." Fenrir said.

…

 **Ragnarok's HQ**

Odin thinks back on the fight between Hermit and Kenichi. He watched the entire fight from a safe distance. Loki using Kenichi's little sister as a hostage was the perfect way to get Kenichi to fight with his full power.

Of course, the foolish Loki hoped that it would weaken Kenichi, but the Fourth Fist obviously didn't know Kenichi very well. Kenichi is the type of person that grows stronger when protecting others. Speaking of Loki, Odin hadn't seen the self-proclaimed Battle Strategist since he saw the weak fool leave during the battle after receiving a call from his underlings. Well it wasn't a big deal as he expected the fool to show up very soon.

As for the fight, it worked out for the best. The fight showed Odin how powerful Kenichi had become. It was no small feat to defeat a martial artist like Hermit. Hermit is a martial artist that is on the same level as Freya. Not only that Kenichi was still getting stronger too. Odin is very eager to fight Kenichi once the boy grows stronger.

However, Odin's excitement vanished when he recalled sensing the presence of someone else during the last fight. He thought it was an insignificant person but then he felt a sudden spike of KI before it lowered again meaning that the person did a good job of suppressing their aura but then nearly revealed themselves before suppressing it again. Funny, that spike of KI occurred when Loki left during the fight…!

Realization hit Odin right there as he had an idea of why Loki was still missing.

A figure comes into the area. It was Berserker and he looked a bit spooked. Odin then noticed that the Second Fist was carrying a box. Freya who was also there also noticed the box.

"Berserker, what are you doing here? Have you eliminated Red already?" Odin questioned.

"You might want to see this." Berserker said putting down the box at the center of the room.

Odin and Freya advanced towards the box. They were then hit by the smell of…blood. Odin got to the box first which had a note saying 'To Odin.' Opening the box, he and Freya's eyes widened at the sight of Loki's decapitated head inside the box with a look of shock and horror on his face. Attached to it was another note.

 _Another one bites the dust._

 _Fenrir's back like I told you motherfuckers three years ago. You should have finished me off when you had the chance but you fucked up and now it's biting your asses and you have no one to blame but yourselves._

 _But don't worry your ends are nigh. So look forward to them._

 _Signed to your dissatisfaction,_

 _Red or as you can remember Fenrir._

"DAMN YOU FENRIR!" Odin yelled as he ripped the note into pieces.

'It's just one bad thing after another. First Shinpaku Alliance and now Fenrir.' Freya thought.

Berserker stood quietly against a pillar forgoing chewing bubble gum this time.

After a few minutes the leader of Ragnarok calmed himself before looking at Berserker.

"Forget about eliminating Fenrir. I want you to bring his broken body to me so that I can kill him with my bare hands." Odin ordered.

Loki may have been a weak coward who tried to leech off Ragnarok's power. Odin admitted that the Fourth Fist was an intelligent strategist whose schemes had helped the gang a lot. Still he was pissed that someone he'd barely defeated had return from the grave and was making his life hellish along with Shinpaku Alliance. He needed to be rid of both before things escalated beyond his control.

…

 **School**

"I can't believe it! I have a date with Miu!" Kenichi exclaimed happily.

He then nods vigorously. "This is my chance to make her fall in love with me."

His excitement came to a screeching halt when he heard an irritating voice. "Kenichi-kun!"

Kenichi sighed. _'What does that freak want now?!'_

Nijiima appears beside him with an evil smile. "Great job taking down the Sixth Fist, I knew there was a reason I made you my general."

A punch to the gut drops Nijiima to his knees as Kenichi walks away from him in annoyance. "I hate that alien." Kenichi grumbled.

"H-however Kenichi, you're not the only one who was busy defeating another Fist."

Kenichi stopped in his tracks and turned towards the alien. "Am I supposed to care?"

"You should because Fenrir has struck once again. The victim this time being Loki." Nijiima got to his feet somehow recovered from the blow.

That got Kenichi's attention. "Red killed Loki?"

Nijiima nodded, "Yes, not only him but his small army of followers. But that wasn't the worst of it. Fenrir sent Odin his head as a message and incentive to come after him."

"How do you know that?"

"I was there when Fenrir gave Berserker Loki's head in a box."

 _Flashback_

 _Nijiima had spotted Red walking towards the local park with a box in his hands. Curiosity got the best of the alien as he saw a chance to get more information on the Vale Tudo fighter that Shinpaku Alliance could use in case they have to take on the guy himself._

 _Following him into the park Nijiima tailed Fenrir until he reached a clearing and stood there waiting. Then lo and behold Berserker himself showed up ready to fight. However, Fenrir just tossed the box he had in hand to Berserker who looked on in confusion and before he could question the redhead, said person had already vanished from the area much to both his surprise and Nijiima's._

 _Berserker out of curiosity opened the box and nearly freaked out, barely holding on to the box. He then closed the box before leaving the park. A few minutes later Nijiima himself left the place just as spooked after seeing the contents of the box himself._

 _Flashback End._

"You've got to be kidding me! Red actually did that?!" Kenichi exclaimed.

"Yes, he did and I don't have to be a genius to know that Odin is not happy about that one bit. Things are definitely heating up." Nijiima replied.

…

Tanimoto watches as Red heads to his next class. The class idol remains calm keeping his true emotions hidden. Girls and boys wave to him. He puts on a fake smile as he waves back to them.

Loki, the Fourth Fist of Ragnarok, was killed by Red or as he was once known…Fenrir. While Tanimoto didn't care too much for that weak cowardly strategist he still couldn't believe that Red killed him. He knew that Red was strong, but he never that strong. He was even more shocked to know that Red had fought the original three members of Ragnarok when he still went by the name Fenrir and he nearly killed them too. They barely got out of that fight alive due to exhaustion and accumulated damage from earlier getting the best of him. Now Fenrir has returned and has martial arts training. Just how powerful was Red and who was it that trained him?

…

On the rooftop of school Red sat down eating his lunch. Beside him was someone he didn't expect to show up at school. Kisara.

"Why are you even showing up for school when more than half of the session has passed?" he asked.

"S-Shut up!" Kisara snapped back. Red just ignored her while smirking. Like hell she is going to tell him that she came back to school in order to protect him. The bastard doesn't know how much trouble he is in now. Ragnarok is not going to let his killing of Loki slide, even though most of the Fists hated the manipulative bastard.

"Jokes aside. Are you staying on the sinking ship that is Ragnarok?" Red asked.

"No. I'm bailing from that sinking ship. I'm quitting Ragnarok! What?! Got a problem with that!?" Kisara responded.

"No I don't have any objections to that. Oh, by the way you look cute in your uniform." Red remarked while looking at the clouds.

"W-What?" Kisara spluttered covering her blushing cheeks.

"I gave you a compliment pretty girl. I thought you'd like it." Red smirked.

Kisara's face became the same color as her hair which she tried to cover. She never expected this guy to make her heat up so much. Red chuckled at his sparring partner's reaction. However, his face quickly turned serious when he sensed a familiar person approaching the rooftop. Kisara recovered from her embarrassment as the door opened and Red got to his feet.

Entering the place was Miu Furinji who had a serious look on her face. She glanced at Red before approaching him and Kisara whom just got to her feet.

"Yo." Red greeted neutrally. The American still kept his guard up around this girl every time she was around him.

Miu was about to say something before she saw Kisara staring at her.

"Hello there. I haven't seen you around before. My name is Furinji Miu. Nice to meet you." Miu greeted Kisara before turning towards Red, "Is she a friend of yours Red?"

Red glanced at Kisara who gained a sudden tick, her eyes travelling down Miu's well-endowed body. Miu's large breasts, wide hips, and round butt. Irritation forms in the red head's eyes.

"Frenemies more like it. Her name's Kisara Nanjou and Kisara, please don't be envious of the dairy cow. You look great just the way you are." Red responded before Kisara could rant.

"Dairy…cow?" Miu stands there frozen as an image of a cow appears in her head. "Hey! You take that back! My name's Miu you idiot!" Kisara giggled at the girl's reaction which got Miu glaring at her and Red.

Red dropped the smirk, "Alright, joking aside I take it that you're here for business?"

Miu too got serious, "So you killed Loki?"

"Yes I did. What about it?" Red replied nonchalantly.

"You can't be going around killing everyone because of your petty grudge you held for three years." Miu stated.

Red growled, "Excuse me? A grudge?!" He got close to her in seconds with a heated glare and KI up. "Odin and Ragnarok took my friends away from me due to his fucking power play! Loki turned one of my pack against us and wounded us badly! My girlfriend Kagami was killed by Freya! Berserker killed Yoroi for his own fucking enjoyment and the bastard Odin murdered Sasuke in cold blood and laughed! Then they left me for dead! THREE FUCKING YEARS OF HELL I WENT THROUGH WITH THAT BASTARD'S LAUGHTER IN MY MIND! So don't you dare tell me that it's a grudge!"

Miu and Kisara were shocked at what he said. Kisara already knew about Red's friends in what he considered a pack but she was more shocked that his girlfriend had been killed by Freya-nee. Miu almost felt sorry for Red's loss. Almost, as even then she couldn't condone Red's senseless killing.

"I don't care what you think Miu. Whether you like it not, I will get my revenge on Ragnarok and leave only their bloody corpses behind on this mortal plane while their souls go on an all-expense paid trip to hell." Red finished stepping back from Miu.

"I see…Looks like I have no choice. I challenge you to a duel Red." Miu declared.

Kisara's eyes widened, giving the girl props for challenging this wild wolf.

"Is that so?" A wolfish grin came on the American's face. "What are the terms?"

"I win; you end your petty revenge. You win; you continue as you please." Miu stated.

"Fine by me. As long as you also add that those you know don't try to get in my way either when I win." Red added.

"Agreed."

"Well then, when and where?" Red cracked his knuckles. He then catches a roll of paper.

"The address is in there. It's the weekend so the duel takes place tomorrow at noon." Miu said as she turned to leave. "Be sure to show up."

"Oh I will Miu. I will." Red responded with a serious expression this time.

Nodding Miu left the rooftop, back into school.

"So she actually challenged you to a duel." Kisara said. "She looks strong."

"I know that and I had a gut feeling that we'd face each other. Glad that my gut was right." Red said. "I'm looking forward to this."

* * *

 **Chapter 8 End.**

 **Another one bites the dust. Loki goes out in such a macabre fashion and he sends a message to Odin, who doesn't take it well.**

 **Miu has had enough of Red's senseless killing and decides to take matters into her own hands and Red happily obliges to her challenge. Who will come out on top?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Red Wolf**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple**

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

Some heavy panting comes from a tracksuit wearing Red as he finishes a mad dash towards his apartment building while pulling multiple tires tied to his waist. He returns the tires to the landlord and returns to his room to rest on the couch. The American wasn't into training three years ago as he just relied on his brute strength, reflexes and talent to get him through fights. However, the sadistic trainers at the now destroyed J6 organization, his adopted sister Vanessa Lewis, the Bryant siblings and Brad Burns had beaten the concept of training his body regularly into him and it had been a constant habit for him ever since. Hell he even enjoyed training a lot.

Red still had nightmares though about his time in the J6 facility where he was being groomed to become Dural's replacement known as "Fenrir" after constant defeats at the multiple World Fighting Tournaments. Ironic that they designated him that after his street name.

The hellish training that they put him through, the augmentations, tests and worse of all his sparring matches against J6's V-Dural were a constant battle for survival. The one in charge of his hell, Eva Durix, was a major bitch and one he regretted not killing when he had the chance, and Red knows she's still out there hoping to get her hands on him once more.

Red stands up. Enough reminiscing. He needs to get back to training as he has a duel today. A buzzing sound got his apartment informing him of a visitor. Getting to the comm, he pushed it and talked.

"Who's it?"

"The Big Time Player is here!" responded a very flamboyant voice.

Red raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Brad?!"

"The one and only. So are you gonna buzz me in?"

"Sure…" Red buzzed the person in. Within three minutes the door to his apartment was knocked on and Red wasted no time opening the door. In the doorway was a 5'8" Italian man with slick black hair, light skin, brown eyes, a goatee and moustache, a tribal tattoo on his left bicep wearing an open red shirt and black slacks with a white belt around the waist and black leather shoes. This is Brad Burns, the Muay Thai World Champion, womanizer, teacher and another important person to Red.

"Been a while hasn't it Red?" Brad greeted as he let himself into the room.

"Yes, it has Brad." Red replied as he closed the door and followed the older man, "So what brings you here? Not like I have a problem with it."

"I'm here for the kickboxing tournament that's taking place this evening in Tokyo. I'm also here as a favor to Vanessa to check up on you. She's still overprotective as usual." Brad went to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. "So how are you doing Red?"

Red shrugged as he went to the cupboard, "I'm good Brad. I'm doing great at school. Though my social life's a bummer due to everyone being so scared of me."

"Must be due to that flat look of yours and 'charming' personality."

"Hardy har, very funny. Though I've made a frenemy in a girl."

Brad smirked, "Oh really? Is she hot?"

Red rolled his eyes, "Yeah, she is hot and she's strong in her own right. We're also sparring partners."

"Is that right? You dating her yet?"

"No we're not. She too busy trying to kick my ass and failing at it." Red brought out a box of tacos and showed it to the older man.

Brad shakes his head. "I see. Well I take it that you've been training today if the smell of sweat isn't already obvious."

Red put the box back in the cupboard, "Yes, I am. Someone challenged me to a duel yesterday."

Brad's expression turned serious at that. "Is that so? And you accepted it."

"Of course. I still got a few hours before the duel. Got some spare time for a sparring session?"

"Yeah, I can spare some time for a sparring session. I won't go easy on you kid."

"Like you ever did that whenever we sparred."

…

 **Ryozanpaku**

Kenichi sees the serious look on Miu's face as he watches her doing some katas. The air around her is tense making him anxious about being around her and he knows why. Red is coming to Ryozanpaku to duel against Miu. She was the one that challenged him after all and his classmate happily obliged. Kenichi also frowned at the fact that Red would fight a girl but also knew that Red wouldn't care about it as he never saw things in black and white like the American put it. As far as Red was concerned Kenichi and Miu were naïve minded kids that didn't know the true horrors out there in the world. Kenichi did not like Red's way of thinking and wanted Miu to win.

The masters too wanted to see Red himself and also his fighting style Vale Tudo in action. Most of them had heard about the style itself but never actually fought a practitioner of said style. Sakaki despised the style calling it barbaric. Akisame, Kensei, Apachai and Shigure didn't have much of an opinion since they hadn't any experience with it.

Hayato was the only one who had any experience with Vale Tudo since he'd fought a practitioner of the said style some years ago and that was one of his most difficult fights ever. It was a surprise when his granddaughter asked him about Vale Tudo and told him it was because of classmate of her and Kenichi who'd actually unnerved her and had seen in action against the Eight Fist of Ragnarok. So he taught her what he could about the style just in case she'd have to fight a practitioner. What the old man did not expect was for Miu to challenge the boy to a duel to end his revenge-driven rampage against Ragnarok as Red already sent many members to the ICU and killed Thor and Loki, the Seventh and Fourth Fists of Ragnarok.

Miu had her own reason for the duel and it was to stop Red from going down the Satsujiken path that he'd started on just for revenge and save him from his own self destruction. She believed that martial arts were meant for protecting the weak and self defense. However, Red did not see it that way…or it was more like he did not care as long as he got his revenge on Odin and Ragnarok. Either way she'll be putting a stop to his rampage today.

The sound of tires screeching got everyone's attention as they looked towards the wooden gates that made up the entrance of Ryozanpaku.

…

"So this is Ryozanpaku huh? Very old school I'd say." Brad commented as he and Red stepped out of the rental convertible they arrived in. In front of them was a large wooden entrance to Ryozanpaku. Red was wearing a red jacket, red long Vale Tudo trunks with the words "RED WOLF" on the front and wolf eyes on the back, black and red MMA gloves and red and white sneakers.

"Yes, it is a martial arts dojo after all." Red said, "By the way thanks for coming along Brad. I appreciate it."

"No problem kid. Besides I want to watch this duel of yours." Brad replied. "Also Vanessa would skin me alive if anything bad happened to you on my watch."

"Just don't go flirting with any women here okay?" Red warned.

"No promises there." Brad smirked. Red just sighed. Brad then turned serious. "Looks like the welcoming party's already here."

Red sniffed the air and then looked up. "Seems to be so."

On top of the gates was a fair-skinned man with blue-eyes and blond hair that reached mid-back and also sporting a chest-length beard, mancho mustache, and strands forming a thick antenna-like shape hanging in front of his face. Despite his old age, Brad and Red could see that the man has largely muscular and well-defined build, few wrinkles, and not a single gray hair. He is wearing a green kimono and traditional wooden sandals.

Red was tense at the overwhelming presence of such a powerful individual but still stayed calm since he'd experienced such a feeling when in the presence of V-Dural. Brad was getting excited at the prospect of an opponent who could give him a good fight.

"I take it that you're the one in charge here." The Italian asked.

"Yes. I am Hayato Furinji, also known as the Elder of Ryozanpaku." Hayato replied. He then strokes his beard a few times while looking at the younger male. "I take it that you are Jake Enji Lewis or Red like you prefer."

"That's right. I am Red, the one that Miu challenged to a fight." Red bowed respectfully.

"Name's Brad Burns. A family friend." Brad added also being respectful.

Hayato easily saw that both were strong. Brad Burns is easily a Master level fighter who hides it with his thrill seeking attitude. Red surprisingly is at the same level as Miu but also felt that he was holding back something unnatural in him for some reason. Something that needed a trigger to unleash it.

"Well Red you are on time. Open the doors to enter." Hayato said.

Red steps forward placing a hand on the doors. He pushes but the doors don't budge in the slightest. Brad looked confused at the kid's inability to simply open the gate. Fortunately, Red quickly remembered a similar situation when Uncle Jacky took him to Hong Kong for training. The doors are a test. Only those that train their bodies beyond human limits will be able to open the door. Placing a second hand on the door Red pushed the doors making them swing open far enough for him and Brad to enter.

Hayato looked at the boy impressed that he figured out the test while Brad just shrugged at the display.

Entering the premises Red and Brad had different reactions to sensing the other people around. Red was much more relaxed but still tense while Brad's excitement grew even higher as both sensed five more powerful people. For Red the other people's levels were similar to big sis' Vanessa, Aunt Sarah, Uncle Jacky and Brad. Hayato who was now on ground level with the two noticed their body language.

"Please follow me as I lead you to where the fight will take place." Hayato said as he led the two.

"Apa! Miu's opponent is here and he's strong!" The redhead turns his head to see another giant. "My name is Apachai Hopachai! Nice to meet you." Apachai is extremely tall and powerfully built, has light dark skin, short spiky silver hair, and is usually seen wearing a yellow tank top and red shorts and a mongkol around his head with bandages wrapped around his hands and feet.

"Nice…to meet you too, I am Red." Red greeted back with a dumbfounded look.

"Apachai Hopachai?! The Grim Reaper of Muay Thai?! Well I'll be damned." Brad exclaimed in excitement, "Never thought I'd meet someone as notorious as you. Name's Brad Burns. An honor to meet a fellow Muay Thai fighter."

"Burns?" Apachai looked at the Italian before a look of realization came on his face, "Apa! I've heard of you! You're the reigning Muay Thai champion that had been making waves in the Muay Thai circuit!"

"That's right." Brad then sighed, "Unfortunately it's been boring being at the top of the mountain."

"Really? You're bored?!" Apachai asked.

"So this is Red? Kid's definitely strong. That much I'd admit." Red and Brad saw another giant. He has short black hair, light skin with a scar across his nose. He wore an open brown shirt, black pants and arm wrapping around his wrists and wooden sandals. The man was looking at Red with a blank stare but the redhead could feel the man's disdain for him.

"C'mon Sakaki. No point trying to intimidate the boy."

"Exactly. Besides his body language says he's already been around people like us and that man beside him is an example."

The first person is a fairly short middle aged man, who is balding with a long pointed out Chinese mustache. He wears typical Chinese clothing used in martial arts with a hat to cover the bald part of his head. The second person is a man of above-average height with messy black hair and small and well-groomed mustache. He's wearing a white kimono and a blue hakama. Despite his relatively small physique, Red can easily tell that he is well built. A unique trait in the man's appearance is the dull and nearly colorless pupils of his eyes.

"Hello I am Ma Kensei, Master of All Chinese Kempo." The Chinese Kempo master greeted.

"I'm Akisame Koetsuji, The Philosophical Jujitsu Master." The Jujitsu master also greeted.

"Shio Sakaki. The Hundredth Degree Street Brawler." Sakaki added.

"Jake Enji Lewis or Red if you want. Practitioner of Vale Tudo." Red bowed respectively.

"Brad Burns. Muay Thai World Champion." Brad said excitedly.

The three masters could easily tell that the Muay Thai champion is a Master level person too.

"The boy…is strong…but rough around the edges." A feminine voice said from above. Red and Brad looked up. Red needed to use all his willpower to not blush while Brad was already whistling with a shit eating grin on his face. The woman is definitely very beautiful. She is fairly tall with a slender frame yet remarkably curvaceous-figure and well-endowed breasts. She has long waist-length raven hair tied back in a high ponytail, peach skin, and light purple eyes. Her outfit consists of a pink kimono, purple choker, and purple stockings. On her back is a tsubasa-less nodachi with a makeshift grip of bandages wrapped around the hilt. The strange eyes staring at Red makes him very uncomfortable.

"Wow! Who's the babe?" Brad exclaimed.

"Brad. Please don't." Red pleaded. He didn't need the Casanova to cause a ruckus already.

"Tsk. Spoilsport."

"You're here." Miu said appearing on the scene with Kenichi. She's wearing a purple-spandex outfit that showed off her figure a lot while Kenichi wore a traditional white dougi. Both were tense at the sight of the older man beside Red whom they could sense was very strong.

"Yes, I am. You challenged me after all." Red replied firmly. He unzipped his jacket and took it off showing his well built figure and then took off his sneakers to be bare footed. Miu had to resist the urge to blush while Kenichi was envious of Red's muscular body. The red feral hairstyle didn't help matters too. "Let's get this show on the road."

…

Inside one of the dojos Miu and Red stood across from each other with Miu on the West side bouncing on her feet and Red on the East side walking side to side while staring her down. The Masters, Kenichi and Brad were on the sidelines to watch the fight. Hayato stood at the center of the room to get the fight on the way.

"Are you ready Miu?"

"Hai!" Miu answered getting into her fighting stance in orthodox.

"Are you ready Red?"

Red just nods, already with his hands up and chin tucked in southpaw stance.

"The orthodox vs southpaw match. This should be good." Brad says.

"Alright then. Hajime!" Hayato made a slashing motion before leaping out of the room.

Red wastes no time as coming straight at Miu and takes the center. He fires off a rapid double jab which Miu evades and then parries before countering with a right cross but the Vale Tudo fighter already sways away from the counter before coming back with his own counter straight that Miu is forced to guard which results in said guard being broken and forcing her back. He presses forward and backs Miu against the wall before attacking with a rear high kick that gets blocked and following up with a straight, lead hook and rear uppercut combo that the blonde manages to dodge. She tries to escape to her left but a lead elbow makes her think twice. The redhead attacks his cornered prey with head body combos. Fortunately, Miu dodges a rear overhand and escapes from that side and switches the tables. Miu now steps in and throws a three-punch combo that is barely blocked and dips out of the pocket just in time to avoid a lead hook. Red circles out back to the center as Miu hops around the outside looking to move in. Red cracks her left leg with a powerful rear low kick that spins the blonde around much to her surprise.

"Apa! That's a strong low kick." Apachai commented impressed by the attack.

Brad smirked. "Indeed. Someone's been working on their kicks."

"Something you had a hand in?" Akisame accuses.

"He already has kickboxing training." Brad countered.

Red fires off a heavy switch lead high kick that just misses Miu who then quickly blitzes Red while he's recovering, landing three straight punches and stepping out of the pocket once more. However, Red pays her back with a rear low kick that spins her around again and follows up with a switch lead body kick that lands. Miu moves in for another blitz attack but Red intercepts her with an rear elbow hook and immediately gets the thai clinch. He lands a knee to the body and Miu immediately breaks out. Red throws a front kick which Miu catches and then sweeps Red's other leg from under him. Red however bounces back up to his feet. Red sticks a quick jab in Miu's face and follows with a rear low kick. Next comes a 1, 2, 3 combo and then another rear low kick. He slips a straight punch from Miu and retaliates with a lead body blow, rising elbow, lead low kick combo. Red continues to bob and weave through Miu's consecutive strikes and countering with the same combo like last time.

"Wow! Red's dodging Miu's punches easily." Kenichi said in awe.

"I'll admit that the boy's got impressive head movement." Sakaki remarked.

"You wouldn't believe that the kid had the head movement of a statue and preferred blocking with his face, banking on his chin to hold up. After I cleaned his clock a few times, he started to value head movement." Brad explained as he remembered having to beat the importance of head movement into a once stubborn Red a year ago.

Red goes after Miu's left leg but she checks those kicks this time. Miu then becomes the aggressor closing in with a straight right and attacking with punches, elbows and knees. She lands a particularly hard knee to Red's body that rattles the redhead for a moment before he recovers. An elbow hook from Red is swayed from by Miu who counters with her left hook that is slipped by the redhead who then shoots for a single leg takedown but gets stuffed and punished with a left body blow for his troubles. Even with the damaging body shots, Red is still able to avoid strikes and counter with his own though not as much as before. Miu quickly blocks a rear uppercut, lead body blow combo forcing her back to mid range. Red then fires off a lead low kick, however Miu catches the kick, anticipating his head movement Miu cracks the redhead with a left high kick that rings his bell and puts him on his behind. Red somehow stands up, stumbling all around the dojo while Miu tries to finish him off. She drops the redhead three more times but he still keeps getting back up. Red remarkably stays in the fight then he surprises his blonde opponent by diving for her left leg and rolling into a knee bar. Seeing her about to slip out he then switches to a toe hold and cranks on it but somehow Miu slips out of that and gets the fight back to the feet.

"Damn! The boy has some durability." Sakaki commented, surprised at Red weathering the storm.

"Not to mention very good recovery." Kensei added.

"Looks like closing the distance was a good move for Miu as staying at mid range would have been an exercise in futility." Kensei stated.

"True but at the same time it's risky as she risked opening herself to takedowns. Good thing she's able to stop those attempts and make Red pay for them." Hayato said.

"However, I doubt that the boy's out of tricks yet." Akisame said, a hand under his chin.

"Of course the little wolf still has more tricks. You just haven't seen them yet." Brad exclaimed. Suddenly he felt something vibrate in his pants pocket and excused himself for a moment.

Red decides to change things up, attacking with a straight that Miu avoids before feinting a body kick and drives Miu down to the floor with a double leg takedown. Miu ties up Red's arms, then immediately reverses him and hops back to her feet easily. She then sprawls another attempt and punishes with an uppercut that grazes Red's chin. A single leg attempt comes this time but that fails too and Miu turns Red around again, blasting him with a kick to the ribs. Red then feints a front kick and steps in with pre-emptive head movement. Miu tries to time a counter strike but it's slipped and Red gets an over and under clinch. Miu immediately goes for a judo hip throw but Red defends then he uses the opening to drive in with a knee tap takedown and land in open guard. However, Miu initiates a scramble and gets back to her feet but in the process Red gets an under hook and gets another knee tap takedown but once again Miu scrambles to her feet and this time Red has a reverse waist lock and then wastes no time slamming her back to the floor. Once more Miu gets to her feet with Red behind her and spins out of his hold.

"So Red goes for the Greco Roman wrestling approach to get the fight to the ground, using his strikes to lead into the clinch. Not bad." Akisame said.

Red pursues Miu around the perimeter firing off punches and leg kicks to move into clinch range. The blonde however wants none of that, defending the strikes and keeping away from the clinch attempts. Seeing that Red starts sniping with strikes and kicks then moving out of range before Miu can return fire. Miu decides to counter this by defending and then closing the gap. She then moves into range with a straight right but a counter lead overhand, followed by a rear hook sends her crashing to the floor in a daze. There is worry on the Masters and Kenichi's faces as Red smells blood and pounces, unloading a barrage of punches, elbows and knees on her going for the kill. Miu turns over and covers up giving up her back and Red continues his assault. Kenichi wants to move in but a hand on his shoulder prevents that.

"Don't even think about it boy." A feminine voice warned. Kenichi looks up and tries to not blush at the 5'7" tall woman with a slender and muscular frame yet still attractive in her own right. She has dark brown skin, brown eyes and medium length silver hair. She's wearing an open green camouflage shirt that shows her black sports bra covering her breasts and abs, a red belt on her waist, green camouflage pants and black steel toed boots.

"Focus on the fight boy or lose the eyes." The woman threatened. Kenichi's head snapped back towards the fight instantly.

"About time you got here Vanessa." Brad said.

"Thanks for texting me the address." Vanessa replied, focusing on the fight.

"And who are you?" Sakaki asked looking the woman over. Akisame and Kensei looked her over with Kensei having a perverted look on his face.

"Vanessa Lewis." The woman answered without taking her eyes off the fight getting their attention. "And the old pervert should wipe that stupid look off his face before I rearrange it for him."

"She is…the boy's sister…and master too." Shigure answered.

"Good to know. We'll talk later as the fight is still on." Sakaki said.

"More like it's coming to its conclusion." Hayato added.

Miu was now on her feet remarkably recovered from the ferocious barrage from earlier. Still that was something she wants to avoid outright. She feels that she has to end it seeing that the Vale Tudo fighter wasn't winded at all. Red had sensed Vanessa's arrival and gained a second wind, wanting to impress her now with an immediate finish but decided against rushing it. Both martial artists are battered and bruised.

Red leaps in with a double flying knee that Miu barely dodged. Miu goes back to fighting at close range. Red doesn't back down and fights back. An exchange ensues and Red connects with a heavy body blow followed by a lead hook to Miu's jaw that drops her to her knees. He gets a thai clinch as she gets to her feet and then lands two knees to the body and a jumping one to the chin crumpling her to the floor. He leaps in with a stomp to the face but the blonde is able to roll out of the way and get back to her feet. Miu pushes Red back with a spinning back kick to the body as he attempts to close in. Red returns fire with his own spinning back kick but to the head and it is way off target. The redhead immediately follows up with a spinning roundhouse kick to the body that forced Miu to stop moving in to avoid. Red snipes with a rapid double jab, swaying back immediately in anticipation of a counter. Miu feints a kick, using it to get up close immediately. A flurry of strikes is thrown by the blonde with the redhead using a combination of guarding and bobbing and weaving to defend.

Brad smirks saying, "Checkmate!"

After blocking a strike Red immediately blasts Miu with a counter Boomerang hook as she threw a left hook face planting her. Red pounces and gets a front headlock on his dazed opponent as she tried to recover. He threads his arm under Miu's neck and through the armpit, and grasps the biceps of the opposite arm. Red then gator rolls her over and cinches the anaconda choke forcing Miu to submit and Hayato to call an end to the fight and surprising the residents of Ryozanpaku while Brad clapped in applause and Vanessa smirked at the scene.

Red releases the hold and gets to his feet, raising his head and facing the ceiling. "AAWWWRROOOOOOO! " he howled in victory.

A hard fought victory indeed.

* * *

 **Chapter 9 End.**

 **Red comes out on top in a hard fought battle. Miu definitely brought it. Real question is was it satisfactory?**

 **Next is the aftermath.**

 **Brad Burns and Vanessa Lewis make an appearance and the Masters of Ryozanpaku get to meet the big sister Red values a lot.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Red Wolf**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple**

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

The atmosphere at Ryozanpaku was tense at the aftermath of Red and Miu's duel which ended in the American's favor. It was a technical and tough fight between a martial artist and a mixed martial artist. Red and Vanessa Lewis and Brad Burns sat on one side of the room while Kenichi, Miu and the masters of Ryozanpaku sat on the other.

Miu's loss to Red made her depressed and messed with her pride as a martial artist. It is only because of the masters of Ryozanpaku, Kenichi and surprisingly Vanessa Lewis herself that it didn't go bad for her. Still she's upset that she lost to Red. Kenichi felt his world turning upside down as he still couldn't believe that Miu lost to Red. Sure he knew that Red was strong and skilled in his own right but he felt that his girlfriend had the fight in the bag considering how much he admired her as a martial artist. Kenichi had watched Red and noticed that the American used multiple styles like him and he changed from pressure fighting, to outside striking, counter striking, clinch fighting and grappling showing Red's ability to adapt his tactics as Miu changed the situation.

Red had a bit of pride swelling in him for overcoming a strong opponent in Miu. So far the Vale Tudo Avenger hadn't fought a decent opponent since his return to his old turf, with the exception of Kisara who was starting to get better as a fighter since he taught her a few punch combinations to go along with her Taekwondo.

Thor was just a big target for him and Loki was a cowardly waste of space.

Beating Miu showed that he had grown a lot as a fighter and also a few weaknesses that he needed to fix and with his sister here, that can be done. Speaking of his sister, when did she even arrive in Japan? He had no idea that she was even coming at all. He knew about Brad showing up but not her. Even Brad shared the same look, he didn't know when she landed either. He just got a call from her and gave her the address of the dojo when she asked him.

"So…" Brad decided to break up the tense atmosphere, getting sick of it. "…What's the deal here? You all seem to want to talk about something?"

"Yes we do." Hayato spoke up. "So you two are Red's masters?"

"We trained him if that's what you mean." Vanessa responded, "Brad here taught him proper kickboxing since Red was already self-taught in that, two close friends of mine taught him Jeet Kune Do, Taekwondo and Savate and I taught him Vale Tudo. What about it?"

"So Red here has multiple masters like Kenichi here?" Akisame said.

"You mean that brat?" Vanessa asked while studying Kenichi who flinched under her hawk-like gaze. "I'd say that the boy's coming along nicely, but compared to my little wolf here he's still got a ways to go."

"But you can't deny his potential right?" Kensei asked.

"Hmm...He does have that, I'll admit." Vanessa responded. Kenichi grinned at hearing those uplifting words from a master like her. But that got dashed very quickly. "However he still has a long way to go."

"Oh he'll get there! We guarantee that!" Miu said once again uplifting Kenichi's mood.

"Lucky you Kenichi. Everyone here has your back. You're all one big pack." Red said in a mellowed tone. _'Just like the Wolf Pack once was.'_

"I hope you don't mind if we ask you and Mr. Burns more questions...in private?" Hayato asked with a serious expression.

"I don't mind that, as long as you don't ask questions that cross certain territories." Vanessa said sternly.

"You can tell them what they want sis'." Red spoke up. "Even THAT."

Vanessa narrowed her eyes at her brother. "Are you sure about THAT?"

"Yes I am." Red said before leaving the room. He was soon followed by Kenichi and Miu.

With the kids gone Vanessa exhaled and focused on the masters. "So start asking your questions."

"How did you come upon Red before adopting him?" Hayato asked.

"Before I'll tell you that I'll let you in on Red's origin." Vanessa began, "Jake Enji Lewis was originally Jake Enji Maxwell. He was born in the US but moved to Japan when his father was transferred by his company when he was 5. At the age of 11 his parents were killed in a 'car accident' leaving him orphaned. Later when he was 15 they kidnapped him."

Sakaki narrowed his eyes, "With the way you mentioned 'car accident' I take it that it wasn't a car accident."

Vanessa nodded, "Exactly. Red's parents were purposely taken out by an assassin working for an organization called J6 aka Judgement 6. A company that comprised of 6 corporations that once exerted enormous influence over the world ranging from weapons development to international politics. They were also the hosts of the World Fighting Tournament."

"World Fighting Tournament? I've heard about it. My old pal Lau Chan fought in it." Kensei said, "In fact he won the first one."

"You mean that Lau? The master of Koen-ken?" Akisame asked.

"Yes that Lau. Unfortunately the last I heard he died of an illness and passed on his skills to his daughter Pai after finally mending their strained relationship." Kensei said sadly.

"Anyways what did this J6 want with Red?" Hayato asked.

"He was their perfect candidate for their Fenrir project which was meant to be a replacement for another project of theirs known as Dural, an android superweapon they planned on using for world domination." Vanessa answered.

"Android...Superweapon?" Shigure asked.

"Dural was J6's attempt at creating the ultimate fighter based on the superior fighting techniques of the competitors and their tournament champions. Those being Lau Chan, Akira Yuki, Kage-Maru and me." Vanessa explained.

"Apa! So you're one of the champions of J6's tournament." Apachai stated.

"Yes. I'm the champion of the 5th World Fighting Tournament. Lau as you know is the champion of the 1st one, Akira Yuki the 2nd one and Kage-Maru the 3rd and 4th tournaments." Vanessa confirmed.

"You said android superweapon. Meaning that Dural was based on a human?" Akisame inquired.

Vanessa gritted her teeth, "Yeah. Dural was once a human woman that J6 captured and subjected to their inhumane project. Her body was subjected to various cybernetic enhancements and brainwashing, where she became a cyborg and J6's prototype. She wasn't the only one though...they tried to use me and my good friend Sarah Bryant as the next Durals."

The Ryozanpaku masters had looks of disgust on their faces.

"What sick bastards!" Sakaki exclaimed. The other master agreed with him.

"And they tried to do the same to Red too. Poor kid." Kensei said.

"Who was the unfortunate woman used for the project?" Hayato asked.

"I don't know but what I do know is that she's close to the man I beat to win the last tournament, Kage-Maru." Vanessa answered.

"What happened to J6?" Kensei asked.

"UN took them down once and for all and has locked up the leaders of the organization in maximum security prisons. Kage got his mother back, Sarah and her brother Jacky no longer had to worry about kidnapping attempts and I adopted Red as my little brother and named him Lewis just like my foster father did for me before J6 took him from me." Vanessa said, "However there are still remnants of J6 still on the loose. Them being Goh, Jean and Eva Durix."

"Meaning...that they'd most likely...still be looking for Red/Fenrir." Shigure stated.

"Yes, unfortunately but I'll be making sure that they don't get him." Vanessa said.

"Still the boy is a high risk especially considering that the Fenrir programming may have somehow reactivated again." Sakaki stated, "Especially with him killing Thor and Loki, two members of the Ragnarok gang that he has a bone to pick with."

"I see. So that's why Red wanted to come back to Japan. He wanted to get revenge on this gang?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes. From what Miu told us he's out for their blood because they killed his friends who were fellow orphans like him and part of a gang that had been stiff competition to Ragnarok." Akisame confirmed, "He didn't tell you this?"

"No, but he did mention having nightmares about seeing three people he was close to dying in front of him and being haunted by their killer. So he'd regained his memories and had decided to go on his path of vengeance...I should have noticed that." Vanessa said in realization.

"And now he's on a collision course with Ragnarok and their leader known as Odin." Hayato added.

"And that Odin kid only has himself to blame." Brad said, "Not like it's my problem as it's Red's life and it's his choices."

"Those very same choices could cost him a lot in his life." Akisame argued, "He doesn't have to go down such a road."

"Red's down this road thanks to Odin and Ragnarok. Just like I am thanks to J6 when they killed my adoptive father and then went after my friend Sarah." Vanessa said.

"He's...bound to go down...the path of Satsujin-ken." Shigure stated.

"Satsujin-what?!" Brad exclaimed.

"He means the insane martial arts philosophy that encourages killing along with its pacifist opposite Katsujin-ken." Vanessa deadpanned getting glares from the Ryozanpaku masters. "What? The world isn't all black and white like you all think. You need to get your heads out of that little bubble that you'll like to live in. Seriously I'm more surprised that you've managed to survive this long in the world and not end up dead with such garbage in your heads."

"It's not garbage!" Sakaki yelled in anger.

"I say that it is. It's no wonder Yomi still exists." Vanessa stated.

That got the interest of the masters.

"Yomi...You've...met a member...of that group? When?" Shigure asked.

"An hour or two before I arrived here. The punk noticed that I was on my way here and stopped me for a chat. Tried to convince me to join his group along with Red whom they've been interested in. Fucker offered that his organization will serve Durix and her pals to me and Red on a silver platter." Vanessa answered, "I told him to shove his offer up where the sun don't shine and never show his face again. He told me how disappointed he was and then tried to kill me but failed and instead got his ass pounded into oblivion. He's lucky I was in a hurry to get here or I would have ended him right there and then."

That was a bigger surprise and also unnerving information for Hayato and the other masters. It seemed that Yomi has an interest in Red already and so as Vanessa but with her defeating one of its members she's basically put a target on their backs.

"You do realize that you've put a target on you and Red's backs." Kensei said.

Vanessa scoffed, "Yeah? And? Like it's not the first time I've had people with sinister intentions come after me. I already had to deal with that from J6, this Yomi gang is no different but compared to them J6 was a bigger threat. Just Dural alone would have destroyed them all, not to mention with their vast resources they would have easily crushed them too. If anything these guys are lucky J6's gone as the syndicate was planning to eradicate them once and for all."

"Really? Well that's a surprise." Sakaki said.

"Sounds like Yomi dodged a bullet." Akisame added.

"Yes, they did. They're especially lucky none of them had to take on Dural." Vanessa said.

"It doesn't matter. You and Red are still in danger either ways. Especially Red whom they'd see as a perfect Satsujin-ken candidate." Hayato said.

Vanessa scoffed once more, "And you expect us to join you guys for protection from them? Yeah right. We'll take our chances with them than with you who only sees things in black and white. Have a nice day." With that Vanessa got up and left the room. Brad sighed and did the same.

"Mr. Burns." Akisame called out.

"Yes?" Brad responded neutrally.

"What of you? What do you think of Katsujin-ken and Satsujin-ken?" Akisame asked.

Brad shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly I don't care for either. I'm more a thrill seeker than a full-fledged martial artist like you guys and the gal."

"Some master you are." Kensei said.

"Like I said I don't care. I fight for the thrill of it and to enjoy the high life especially with pretty women so don't push your luck shoving your philosophies down my throat okay?" Brad said before leaving too.

 **...**

Meanwhile as the adults talked, Red, Kenichi and Miu were at the sparring ground of the dojo with their own talk.

"Red, mind if I ask you something?" Kenichi asked.

"As long as it's not retarded then go ahead." Red responded, "Oh and I'll let you know if I didn't like it when I knock ya ass out."

Kenichi and Miu sweat dropped at that.

"Always have to threaten with violence." Miu muttered.

"It's not a threat when you know you can back it up." Red replied, "Oh by the way Miu, don't forget our deal."

"Yes, I know that." Miu said reluctantly, still miffed at her loss.

"Good, and if it's any form of compensation you're the only person to have given me a proper challenge in a long time." Red said focusing back on Kenichi. "So now back to Kenichi's question."

"I know that you hate Ragnarok so much but why did you kill Loki the way you did?" Kenichi asked, "Sure the guy was a slimy bastard but even that was overkill."

Red's mood darkened very quickly, barely withholding his urge to throttle his classmate. He then exhaled some air to calm himself while Kenichi and Miu sighed in relief at Red not lashing out.

"You're right. Loki was a slimy bastard alright. Worst part is we were once partners in crime." Red stated shocking the two.

"What?! You two were partners?!" Kenichi exclaimed.

"Yeah. Before Ragnarok and Wolf Pack, we were both desperate kids trying to survive and we formed an unlikely alliance to do that. He was the scout that found us good places to hit while I was the muscle that did the heavy lifting." Red explained, "Of course that alliance shattered when we first met Odin, Berserker and Freya."

"The original three members of Ragnarok." Miu stated.

"Yeah. Loki had become a power hungry fucker over the time we were together and he wanted in on Ragnarok very badly. Unfortunately I wanted no part of Ragnarok as they gave me a very bad vibe and I went with my instincts and refused to join them." Red explained, "Of course Loki tried to change my mind but I stuck with my decision and so we argued right there and then and at the end I left his sorry ass behind. However, Loki didn't stop trying to get me to join Ragnarok and so to put an end to it I made a bet with him. If his leader Odin could best me in a fight then I'll join them if not they are to leave me the fuck alone."

"Seeing that you became the Wolf Pack leader I take it that you won the fight." Miu stated.

"Yeah, I did. I enjoyed the looks of shock on their faces when I left them with a beaten down Odin. The great Odin the martial artist lost to a self-taught kickboxer." Red confirmed in amusement.

"Wow! I never knew that you'd beaten Odin." Kenichi said. _'I never knew that Ryuto had lost to Red in the past.'_

"And with that I became an enemy of Ragnarok and eventually met three other orphans like me and formed the Wolf Pack. They were Sasuke, Yoroi and Kagami who were skilled fighters in their own right. Sasuke whom was called Silver Moon was a self-taught Shoot Boxer and his sister Yoroi whom was called Spiral was self-taught in Taichi. Kagami aka Nikita...and my girlfriend was already trained in the use of butterfly swords by her deceased parents. And like wolves we grew as a pack with people joining us as we claimed our own turf. Our gangs had gained a lot of followers through the years before we finally clashed. The rest you know from that freak Nijiima." Red said.

"Red! We're leaving!" Vanessa's voice called out to him.

"Alright. See you two later." Red gave Miu and Kenichi a two finger salute before catching up Vanessa and Brad who were in less than enthusiastic moods.

"I take it that things went sour."

"Pretty much." Brad said as they exited the compound. "They're none too keen about your vendetta against Odin and this Ragnarok gang."

"Like that's a surprise. From what I could see they're the type to see things in black and white."

"Exactly. Makes me wonder how they've lived this long with the amount of enemies they have." Vanessa said before glaring at Red, making him sheepish. "Speaking of vendettas, why didn't you tell me that it was the reason why you came back here instead of lying to me?"

"Y-You wouldn't have let me leave the US if I told you that." Red said, "Your overprotective nature wouldn't have given me the chance and I didn't want you to worry."

"I would have let you leave." Vanessa deadpanned.

"Eh?!" Red looked on in surprise.

"I would have let you go in the first place if you'd told me." Vanessa said, "But not before preparing you properly. Like you I have a vendetta of my own against J6 and even though most of them's gone, there's still a certain few left and they'd no doubt be targeting you, so yes I'll be worried."

"I see." Red understood, "Fine. So what brought you here sis?"

"Gut instincts for one." Vanessa said, "And two because Brad had a feeling that those Ryozanpaku masters would try to pull something on you after your fight with the grand master's granddaughter so he texted me the address. He felt you needed the support."

"Thanks Brad."

"Anytime kid." The Muay Thai champion said as he stopped a cab for them, which they got into.

"Oh one more thing little brother." Vanessa spoke up.

"What is it?" Red asked.

"I'll be moving in with you. So you'd better not been lying about your school work and all." Vanessa stated.

"Eh?!" Red exclaimed.

"Not to mention to see his girlfriend." Brad added.

"You're not helping! And she's not my girlfriend!" Red responded with his face becoming the same shade as his hair.

"Oh?! So what is she then?" Vanessa asked with a devious smile on her face. "Who's the girl that's gotten your attention?"

"SIS!"

* * *

 **Chapter 10 End.**

 **Vanessa and the masters of Ryozanpaku talk and it ends on a sour note with her even more annoyed at their attitudes.**

 **Red reveals even more about his past to Kenichi and Miu and it's even more than they expected.**

 **Also looks like Vanessa painted a target on both her and brother's backs with her beating down a member of Yomi. Just great...**

 **Yes. J6 could easily end YOMI and YAMI whenever they want and Dural would freaking wreck everyone too especially considering how freaking difficult she is in the games.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Red Wolf**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple**

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

Kisara showed up at Red's apartment for another sparring session with her sparring partner. After getting buzzed in by the guy himself and being told he was on the rooftop she made her way to said area.

When she arrived she saw something that made her pissed: Red standing a few feet away from a dark skinned woman with silver hair who was smirking at him. Wasting no time she went airborne and came down with a dive kick while roaring "Red! You baka!"

Red alerted by his frenemy spotted the red head from the corner of his eye and avoided the dive kick. He then dodged a 1-2 and caught a roundhouse kick to his body. "What are you so pissed off about?"

"Who's that woman you're fooling around with?!" A pissed Kisara demanded.

Red was caught off guard by that. "Fooling around?! That's my big sister, Kisara and we're just sparring!" He replied.

"Eh?" Kisara stopped herself from attacking Red again when she heard that. She then looked behind her at a grinning Vanessa and then back at Red. "That's your big sister?" She asked.

"Yes." Red answered with a sigh, "Kisara meet Vanessa Lewis, my big sister. Vanessa, meet Kisara Nanjou, my frenemy and sparring partner."

Kisara's face color matched that of her hair as she looked at the silver haired woman. "U-Um hello? N-Nice to meet you." She greeted timidly. Just great! She makes a fool out of herself already in front of Red's big sister.

"Nice to meet you too Kisara." Vanessa said with mirth, "So you're the one my little brother talked about? His girlfriend am I right?"

Red and Kisara's faces both turned red as they yelled, "She's not my girlfriend! /I'm not his girlfriend!"

Vanessa laughed at their embarrassment and said, "Really? Could have fooled me."

 **...**

Joking aside Vanessa had Red take a break from training while she got to talk with Kisara who was eager to talk to the martial arts champion.

"Glad to see that my brother has someone he can get along with. I was worried that he'd stay anti-social for a long time." Vanessa said, "Thank you for that."

Kisara blushed though she stubbornly said, "He's just my sparring partner. Sure I might have had fun being around him and I'm grateful for growing stronger thanks to him, we're not really friends yet."

"Do you really believe that?" Vanessa asked, "From the way I see it you two are much closer than you think. I can easily see it." Then her expression got serious, "You're worried about him right?" Kisara's softened expression was all Vanessa needed to get her answer. "That would be a yes."

"How did you-"

"Woman's intuition. You have that same expression Red has when I went to fight in Vale Tudo matches."

"Yes, I am." Kisara said softly, "I know that Red's strong but the three original members of Ragnarok are powerful in their own right. Freya and Odin were trained by masters and Berserker's just damned strong and talented without a master. Sure Red may have given them hell the first time they've gotten much better since then."

"The same could be said for Red as he's received more training too from me and some friends of mine. If anything they're in for a nasty surprise if they go after him now." Vanessa said, "Especially Odin who's brought this on himself considering the stunt he pulled."

"Still I'm worried that he could lose again to Odin and this time end up dead." Kisara said.

"Well don't be. Red's Vale Tudo style is something not even Odin can handle." Vanessa assured, "Anyways from what I've seen you're a Taekwondo fighter and you've just recently added punch combos to your arsenal thanks to Red."

"That's right." Kisara said in excitement, "The 1-2 especially is my favorite. Not really comfortable with the hooks and uppercuts though."

"Considering your style it's not a surprise. You prefer to fight at kicking range anyways, but there will be opponents who can close the gap and make the fight difficult for you like my brother no doubt showed you." Vanessa said.

"Don't remind me." Kisara muttered remembering her losses to Red.

"I could teach you some more tricks for dealing with opponents at close quarters." Vanessa said making Kisara perk up, "Though I feel that one of my friends who's also great at Taekwondo can help you better."

"You mean his aunt?" Kisara asked.

Vanessa laughed a little, "Yes. His aunt. Though she doesn't like being called that as she complains that it makes her feel old. His uncle however doesn't mind that."

Red smirked as he heard his sister and frenemy talk though can he keep calling her that since they've been getting closer than before to the point of seeing Kisara as more than a frenemy or even a friend. As much as he wanted to he just couldn't pursue whatever feelings he had especially with Odin still around.

"Alright you two!" Vanessa said loudly getting both Red and Kisara's attention, "You two are going to have some time to yourselves."

"Huh?!" Both redheads looked dumbfounded.

"In other words you two are going to watch a movie." Vanessa deadpanned.

"What?!" Both redheads yelled.

"What are you doing sis?!" Red demanded.

"You mean like a...a...d-d-date?!" Kisara stuttered becoming red in embarrassment.

Vanessa shrugged, "Call it what you want. You two have just been seeing each other just for the sake of sparring. How about you both take a break and try something different for once? And while you're at it, try to enjoy yourselves for real! Got that?" She added while giving them the death glare.

The intimidated redheads both nodded their heads not wanting to get on Vanessa's bad side.

Vanessa then smiled and said, "Alright, both of you get ready. I've found the perfect movie for you both and it starts in two hours' time. If any of you miss it you'll be answering to me."

"Yes ma'am!" Both redheads couldn't get away any sooner with a smirking Vanessa enjoying this too much before getting serious once more. "You can come out now...Kage."

Landing on the rooftop is a man wearing a blue ninja helm with black shinobi mask covering his lower mouth, blue armor, black armguards, blue armor pants and greaves. His eyes are black with a scar across the visible part of his face. The man stared hard at Vanessa with his stone faced expression. This is Kage-Maru, the winner of the third and fourth World Martial Arts Tournaments.

"You're playing with fire Lewis." Kage began.

"What makes you think that? Or are you just paranoid?" Vanessa asked.

"Don't joke with me! Your 'brother' is a ticking time bomb ready to go off at any time like he already did earlier." Kage exclaimed, "Project Fenrir will soon rear its ugly head once more and it will be disastrous."

"Worried about my brother ending up like your mother did?!" Vanessa countered, "At least she's back to normal now. As for Red don't bother as if it does come to that...I'll put him down myself."

"Sorry if I find that hard to believe considering how attached you are to the boy." Kage deadpanned.

"And sorry if I don't trust you any better to not kill him at the first sign of trouble." Vanessa countered back.

"It'll be best for everyone. At least Eva Durix won't have a chance to get her weapon back." Kage stated.

Vanessa growled, "Eva Durix is mine."

"Same here. She screwed us both over." Kage stated.

"Whatever...Stay away from Red, Kage." Vanessa warned.

"Like you can order me around." Kage countered.

"But I can kick your ass if you try anything." Vanessa fired back.

"Hmph." Kage vanished of sight.

"That ninja just can't stop pissing me off." Vanessa muttered before going indoors.

 **...**

Red leans his against with his arms folded as he waits at the theatre Vanessa got them movie tickets for their movie. His outfit consisting of a white long sleeved turtleneck shirt, blue jeans and red striped sneakers and a red bandana over his head. He was a bit surprised that Vanessa played matchmaker with him and Kisara even though Vanessa didn't seem to be the type to bother about love and all due to her mostly serious demeanor.

"You're here." Red said as he caught Kisara's scent and her footsteps too. He looked up and had his cheeks heating up as he saw Kisara wearing a blue and red dress which hugged her body nicely showing her curves and red shoes. The Red Wolf swore that Kisara looked even better than Kagami right now. "Okay...Wow!"

"S-Stop staring! You pervert!" Kisara exclaimed as a blush heated her cheeks while shifting around nervously due to Red's gaze.

"What? I can't admire you now as you look hot in your outfit?" Red replied.

"I-I look hot?!" Kisara asked.

Red pushed off the wall and walked in front of her. "Yeah, damn right you do!"

"T-Thanks." Kisara said, "You look good too."

Red smirked back. "Thank you too. Now shall we get going? We have a movie to watch."

"Sure. Let's do that."

Nijiima pokes his head around the corner as he watches the two redheads enter the theatre. The alien begins to type away at his PDA. Red's going on a date, and with Kisara Nanjou of all people. An evil smirk appears on Nijiima's face at this revelation. So Fenrir can be sociable after all.

 **...**

Red and Kisara walked out of the theatre. The movie wasn't that bad. It had decent amount of action and characters but the ending was way too predictable and clichéd for both redheads which slightly soured it. All in all they enjoyed the movie.

"That movie wasn't so bad." Kisara said.

Red shrugged. "True, if only the ending wasn't so predictable and clichéd I'd say it was a great movie. So what do you want to do next?"

"I dunno...this is my first time going out with a guy you know." Kisara said nervously, "You got any ideas?" Suddenly a rumbling was heard which turned out to be both redheads' stomachs making them both chuckle, embarrassed. "Looks like we're both hungry." She said.

Red smirked. "Yeah...Fortunately I know a great place to grab some grub and have some fun too."

"Really? Well then, lead the way." Kisara smirked back. She was enjoying herself a lot.

 **...**

Kenichi knew that what he was going to do was stupid and very likely suicidal but it was the best idea he could think of at the time.

He was going to fight Odin and beat him before Red. That way he could save his old friend Ryuto from being killed by the bloodthirsty avenger. He was prepared for the backlash that would come with such an action in the form of earning Fenrir's wrath.

He was confident that he'll defeat Ryuto and also save Red from going down the dark path he was on.

 **...**

"Wow! I'm famished! You're right about that place being great. Never knew you were a regular there." A happy and satisfied Kisara said. "Not to mention I got to play some great games too."

"Actually I haven't been there for a while." Red replied as he remembered their outing at the Wolf Pack's old hangout: The Wakiza Eat and Play. Red was surprised that the place was still there, even the owner too and she looked like she'd seen a ghost when she saw him. Still he and Kisara got a table and had some great food and got to play some games. "Still I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Yes, Red. I had a great time. Thanks for bringing me there." Kisara said.

"You're welcome." Red replied, "You wanna do this again?"

"Same time tomorrow? Hell yeah."

"Tomorrow indeed."

"Unfortunately for you two you'll have to put those plans on hold…permanently." A voice that Kisara knows very well calls out to them.

Kisara and Red spin around to see Freya walking towards them. Freya comes to a stop a few feet from them, focusing more on Kisara. "Kisara...You seem surprised to see me."

Kisara asked, "Freya-nee...What are you doing here?"

"If my guess is correct it's obviously to deal with us; you because you've been hanging around me." Red said making Kisara's eyes widen. "And as for myself, I'm a threat to Ragnarok. Right Freya?"

The Third Fist nodded before looking back at Kisara. "You have betrayed Ragnarok. I never thought that my most loyal student would betray me twice."

"I never betrayed you! I wanted to find my own path!" Kisara yelled back.

"It seems your path lies with the enemy." Freya stated.

"And what makes you think I'm going to let you lay a hand on Kisara?" Red said protectively surprising Kisara and Freya. His fellow redhead undecided on whether to smile or snap at him because he has her back even though she didn't want him fighting her battle.

Freya regarded Red in a calm manner as she noticed his protectiveness of her former student. "I know that Fenrir or is it Red you go by now?"

Red shrugged, "Call me whatever you want. It won't matter when I put you six feet under." His gaze turned cold and his demeanor turned bloodthirsty making Kisara shiver at the change while Freya stayed calm. "And while you're on your way to hell you can apologize to Kagami, if she even accepts it you murderous bitch."

Freya flinched at that but remained calm. _'So he doesn't know the truth…_ ' "I see. Unfortunately, I'm not your opponent tonight."

"Sending in your Valkyries instead?" Fenrir taunted. "How pathetic."

"I know better than to send my subordinates to their deaths Fenrir. No, your opponent is one that can handle you." Freya replied.

Fenrir detected malicious intent aimed his way and moved his head to avoid the kick aimed at him. He immediately responded with a counter hook which was blocked by his attacker and pushed said person back a few feet. Fenrir's bloodthirsty grin widened even more when he spotted his attacker. "Berserker. Been wondering when you'd show your ugly ass. Eager for a rematch?"

Berserker spat the bubble gum out of his mouth and growled "Fenrir...Been looking all over for you. Odin wants you dead."

"Yeah…Yeah. Just like I want you all dead. Two for the price of one? I must thank Odin for having you two both here." Fenrir shrugged as he went back to back with Kisara. "Think you can hold your own against Freya?" He asked.

"This is my fight Red. So don't worry about me." Kisara replied smirking in excitement as she crouches down into her fighting stance.

"It's Fenrir now, Kisara." Fenrir corrected as he got into his own fighting stance. "And you'd better not die here!"

"Right back at you!" Kisara growled.

"How touching…" Berserker sneered, "I'll be sure to kill you slowly."

"Just don't bleed out too quickly alright?" Fenrir fired back.

Freya sighed. "I guess it comes down to this."

"Yes it has Freya-nee. I'll show you the path I have chosen!"

The four charged at each other and began their respective fights.

* * *

 **Chapter 11 End.**

 **Interlude chapter to keep things moving along.**

 **Kisara meets Vanessa for the first time and well gets some favor points with her. Vanessa then tries to play matchmaker with the two redheads.**

 **Red and Kisara funny enough have a somewhat good time but are then interrupted by Freya and Berserker and Fenrir comes out looking for blood.**

 **Would have had the Valkyries jump Red/Fenrir instead but that would have been a one sided massacre and Freya is smart enough to see that outcome so I settled with Berserker.**

 **Next chapter it'll be Fenrir vs Berserker and Kisara vs Freya.**


End file.
